Shattered Ties
by PhoenixReign
Summary: Sasuke's desire for revenge strengthens as he decides to defect from Konoha. After crossing paths with Zaria he asks her for her help. Leaving Zaria conflicted she must now decide whether to go with Sasuke and be deemed a traitor or sever ties with someone of her own blood. SEQUEL TO BROKEN PAST!
1. Sasuke a Criminal?

Three years have passed and there has been no change in the state of Konoha. Zaria hasn't been back to Konoha since she warned Tsunade about Madara's plans. Today her and her friends were training preparing for the potential war. Takada and his team were taking a break from their training. Haru was flipping threw a new edition of the bingo book. As he was looking through he saw a familiar name Sasuke Uchiha. He cocked an eyebrow as he read it. Takada seemed to notice the expression.

"Hey does Zaria happen to be related to a guy names Sasuke?" Haru asked his team mates. Takada shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah that's her younger cousin" Mizune replied. Takada and Haru both looked at her.

"Well does she know her cousin is now considered an s-rank criminal?" Haru questioned. Both of them looked at him with shock. Takada snatched the book from Haru to look for himself. To him the picture looked familiar.

"Wait I've seen this kid before. When me and Zaria went to speak to a jonin she knew from Konoha three years ago he was there with two other genin whom I guess was his team" Takada said remembering who Sasuke was. "She told me she hasn't had any contact with anyone in Konoha since then" he continued.

"So then I doubt she knows" Mizune stated.

"We should probably go show her" Haru suggested. Both his team mates nodded. Takada placed the small book in his back pouch to take to Zaria.

Zaria was doing target practice with Raiden while Satoru and Daisuke watched. Zaria had precise accuracy when it came to her shuriken jutsu, but she still liked to practice different throwing techniques. Raiden asked her to help him since his throwing is quite sloppy. As it was Zaria's turn to demonstrate Takada and his team mates showed up. Raiden growled when he spotted Takada.

"What are you doing here Takada?" Raiden growled.

"Rai I would like to go a day without arguing with you" Takada stated with annoyance.

"Whatever" Raiden commented at he turned his head.

"Zaria we need to tell you something?" Haru states. Zaria looked at him confused. Takada took out the book and handed it to Zaria.

"Why are you giving me a copy of the bingo book?" Zaria asked confused.

"Page four" Mizune replied not really answering her question. Zaria opened the book and flipped to page four. The second she did her eyes widened when she saw the picture of Sasuke. She dropped the book in disbelief.

"Zaria what's wrong?" Satoru asked worried. Raiden picked up the book to see what bothered Zaria so much. He saw the picture of Sasuke for himself.

"No way!" Raiden exclaimed still looking at the page.

"What is it Rai?" Satoru asked as he had one arm wrapped around Zaria.

"Sasuke Uchiha is considered an s-rank criminal now" Raiden responded. Satoru didn't believe him.

"That's impossible, give me that" Satoru stated as he grabbed the book from Raiden. He looked at the page and it was true. Sasuke was really an s-ranked criminal. Zaria felt overwhelmed with feelings and collapsed to her knees.

"Hey Zaria! Are you Okay?" Takada asked as he tried to comfort Zaria. Satoru looked over and saw Zaria sitting on the ground and rushed to be by her side.

"Honestly I think I'm going to be sick" Zaria responded looking a bit pale.

"It's okay Zar just breathe" Takada guided. Zaria took his advice and took deep breaths. Satoru rubbed her back to try and sooth her.

"When was the last time you even saw Sasuke?" Takada asked.

"When you and me went to Konoha to warn Kakashi and the Hokage about Madara" Zaria replied.

"So you haven't seen him in over three years" Takada stated and Zaria nodded. Satoru was confused. If they were related how come they didn't stay in contact?

"You haven't spoken to Kakashi either?" Raiden asked looking down at her. Zaria shook her head.

"How about tomorrow we make it a mission to go to Konoha and find out what happened to Sasuke. He couldn't just randomly decided to become a criminal" Daisuke suggested.

"Yeah I agree with Daisuke-sensei. Something must have happened while we were gone." Takada stated still sitting with Zaria. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zaria had a good idea why, but she was hoping that it would have never come to this. She didn't want to openly say what's on her mind though. She just simply nodded and hoped that Satoru wouldn't pick up on her anxiety.

"For now I think you need to go rest" Daisuke commented. "You seem a bit overwhelmed with this new information and I don't want you doing anything rash in this state" he continued. Zaria whipped away a tear and nodded. Satoru and Takada helped her stand up. Takada let go of her while Satoru still held onto her.

"Come on. I'll take you home" Satoru whispered to her. Satoru and Zaria leave the group to go home. Zaria was silent during the walk home. Satoru could tell Sasuke had an impact on her.

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding and Sasuke's actually innocent" Satoru said trying to cheer up Zaria. He saw that it didn't help. She still had that pout on her face. Satoru gave her a kiss on her temple hoping that would help. Her cheeks had a slight blush, but that was about it. "When we go to Konoha tomorrow we'll find out what's really going on." he then stated.

"Yeah I guess" Zaria responded with a raspy voice breaking her silence. She knew of his intentions so there was nothing innocent going on. Sasuke had finally been corrupted just like the rest of her clan. They finally reached her house and both walked in and took their shoes off. Tosen was in his study reading scrolls that he kept on his shelf.

"Tosen I'm home" Zaria announced quietly. Tosen looked up and saw the sad expression on her face and was concerned.

"What's wrong Zar?" Tosen asked. She didn't want to burden him with her problems so she just shook her head.

"It's nothing" she responded as she walked away and up the stairs to her room. Tosen looked at Satoru hoping he would give him an answer. Satoru walked in Tosen's study and sat down next to him.

"You know who Sasuke Uchiha is right?" Satoru questioned.

"Yeah he's one of Zaria's cousins" he responded.

"Well today we found out that he's considered as an s-ranked criminal" Satoru stated. Tosen didn't look surprised at all.

"I see so he's finally going into action" Tosen responded. Satoru looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Satoru asked really confused. Clearly Tosen knew something that he didn't.

"You heard about the Uchiha Massacre right?" Tosen questioned.

"I've heard bits and pieces of it" Satoru responded.

"Well a long time ago, probably the same year that you met Zaria. There was an incident back in Konoha. That night the entire Uchiha clan was murdered. Other than Zaria there was one survivor, Sasuke Uchiha. The one who managed to slaughter everyone was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother" Tosen explained.

"What does that have anything to do with Sasuke being a criminal?" Satoru asked not really following Tosen's explanation.

"Itachi is currently a member of the Akatsuki and according to what Zaria has told me, Sasuke plans on killing Itachi in order to get his revenge" Tosen continued to explain. Now he understood Sasuke's reasoning. Satoru got up and decided that he should go comfort Zaria.

"Thanks for your help Tosen. I appreciate it" Satoru said before leaving the room. He went upstairs and walked to Zaria's room. He knocked on the door.

"Zaria it's me can I come in?" Satoru asked. Zaria opened the door. He noticed Zaria's eyes had become red and puffy. Satoru walked in the room and she shut the door behind him. "So you knew the reason already" Satoru then stated. Zaria quietly nodded her head. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embraced. Zaria was a little surprised. She was happy to have Satoru here to comfort her when she needed it. She knew one day Sasuke was going to go after Itachi. She just never thought that this would be the route he'd take.


	2. Heartwarming Reunion

We were on our way to Konoha to retrieve the nine tails. Kisame and Itachi ran into some problems so me and Deidara are going to back them up. We came from Suna so we knew it would take awhile to get there within reasonable time. We just passed Kusaga where my sister has been living for the past eight years. I frowned knowing that her leaving Konoha had I come back when I wanted to. I still haven't thought of how I was going to confront her. Most importantly, how to explain to her that I'm still alive. We crossed the bridge that supposedly got me killed. It brought back memories I wish never existed. However, that day was the day me and Kakashi had finally became friends. When we were getting closer to Konoha I noticed someone familiar. A girl with dark blue hair and it looked like she had the Uchiha crest on her back. Then it hit me. That was Zaria, my sister. Deidara seemed to notice her too.

"Hey look, it's Itachi's cousin!" Deidara exclaimed pointing out Zaria. I was nervous now. I hope he doesn't plan on going to her. I'll really panic if he does. "Let's go see if we can tame the infamous Dragon of the Uchiha clan" Deidara stated as he made his way to Zaria. I gulped in a panic. I was afraid he was going to do that. Now I might end up blowing my cover cause I don't want him to hurt her. I don't want anyone to hurt my sister. Deidara threw some explosive clay which seemed to have caught her attention. Zaria was able to dodge his attack. Zaria appeared behind us. In my mind I was having an anxiety attack. Why couldn't he just leave her alone.

"What do you guys want?" Zaria asked angry. We turned away and I could see the look in her eyes. I've never seen my sister so angry before.

"You're Itachi's cousin right? Zaria the infamous dragon of the Uchiha clan? Or the strongest Kunoichi of the Uchiha." Deidara stated. Zaria continued to glare at us. However, I noticed her glare was more fixated on me.

"Why do you wanna know?" She responded with a question. Deidara smirked in response.

"You're from Kusaga so what are you doing on your way to Konoha? Deidara questioned keeping the smirk on his face. I was really worried now. What did Deidara have planned for her?

"Why does member of the Akatsuki want to know my business for?" Zaria continued to respond with questions. I stayed quiet cause I didn't want to get involved.

"We don't. I just think you're going back to a village you once abandoned" Deidara commented.

"First off I never 'abandoned' the Leaf Village. Second if you have no business with me than leave me alone" Zaria stated as she tried to leave. Deidara wouldn't let her. He took out some clay and formed some explosives. He had already decided that he was going to fight her. I went up into the trees so I could watch from a distance.

"You're not going anywhere" Deidara said as he threw his explosives. Zaria didn't seemed to flinch so I was worried. After the smoke cleared Zaria wasn't in sight. Then she appeared behind Deidara and threw a kunai.

"I didn't want to fight, but if you insist then you give me no choice." Zaria said as she did the hand sign for fire ball jutsu. Her fire ball is better than mine. I didn't know what the outcome of this fight will be, but I hope it's in Zaria's favor. I'll admit I'm biased cause it's my sister, but I don't want to see her die in front of my eyes like Rin did. Deidara managed to avoid her fireball and was able to trap her. I was scared as I watched her struggling to break free. Deidara was preparing for an attack that could potentially killer her. I was hoping I didn't have to, but it looks like I have to step in. This wasn't how I wanted to reunite with my sister. However I can't watch her get killed. Just as Deidara launched his attack I stepped in front of Zaria to protect her. I transported the explosive to another dimension. Deidara and Zaria were confused. Zaria was still trapped against the tree.

"Tobi! What are you doing?" Deidara questioned.

"T-To-Tobi?" I heard Zaria stutter with shock and confusion. She used to call me that when we were younger so she probably caught on by now.

"Sorry Dei-senpai, but I can't let you hurt her" I stated. Deidara looked at me confused. Even though I wasn't looking at Zaria I could tell she's confused too. Why would a member of the Akatsuki try to protect her from his own comrade? The answer is simple. I value her life more than my own.

"Why are you protecting me? Aren't you guys on the same team?" Zaria questioned with both confusion and anger in her voice. I wasn't surprised that was her reaction.

"Because I don't want anyone to hurt you" I replied giving her a small glance.

"What is your obsession with me?! Why follow me every time I leave Kusaga? What do you find so fascinating about me that you have to protect me?" Zaria shouted at me. It sucks that this was the way I was going to have to reveal to her who I really am.

"It's because I'm your brother!" I yelled not looking at her. I didn't want to see her reaction. When she got quiet I was nervous so I turned to look at her. I was surprised to see the look on her face. Her eyes have completely gone wide. She looked at me as if she was afraid of me.

"Th-that can't be?...NO YOU CAN'T!" She then shouted. Her expression went from fear to anger in a split second. "My brother died in the third shinobi war!" She continued to shout.

" I didn't die I got rescued by a ninja" I responded. " I can prove to you that I am truly Obito" I continued now ignoring Deidara.

"You can't be Obito I told you he's dead" Zaria responded. I could tell she was in denial. I don't blame her. I took off the mask and looked at her. She went into shock when she saw my face.

"I started going by the name Tobi because that's what you used to call me before you could properly pronounce Obito. You used to love when I gave you piggy-back rides when we went for walks. " I stated as I freed her from Deidara's trap. She came towards me and punched me in the face. Honestly I can't say I didn't deserve that.

"How dare you!" Zaria exclaimed as I regained my composure from her punch. She hits pretty hard and even though she hit me. I'm still impressed. " You had me convinced that you've been dead this whole time! It's been ten years! If you were alive all this time why did you never come home?" Zaria questioned. "Do you have any idea how many times I cried myself to sleep the night I found out you were dead? Do you know how much it hurt knowing that when I went to sleep you wouldn't be there to tell me a story or tuck me in? How about when I was never going to see you live your dream in becoming Hokage? Do you have any idea how much I've suffered? How much pain I was in?" She continued. It broke my heart listening to her. "The worst of it was when I had bad days and needed my big brother there to hug me and tell me that _everything's going to be okay_ HE WASN'T THERE! DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE?" She screamed. That completely shattered my heart. I felt a tear run down my face. It hurt to hear her question my love for her. Of course I love her. She's my little sister. How can I not love her? I didn't know how to respond. She was mad at me and I don't even blame her. She's right, I've been gone for ten years. I was never there for her like a big brother should be. The only thing I thought to do was hug her. That's what I did. I pulled her into a tight hug, but she pushed me away.

"Zary of course I love you. You're my little sister. I'll always love you" I responded.

"Aw how cute a sibling reunion" Deidara commented. I turned and glared at him.

"Do you mind? How about you go on ahead. I'll catch up later." I said hoping he would leave.

"Fine, I'll give you your privacy" Deidara replied as he left. I turned back to Zaria. She just stood there.

"So can your big brother have a hug now or are you going to punch me in the face again?" I asked wanting to laugh,but I didn't want to make her more mad. I saw Zaria started to cry. I hated seeing her cry. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay" I stated with a smirk and held my arms open welcoming her. That got through to her as she clanged to me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you so much big brother" Zaria sobbed into my chest.

"I missed you too Zaria. You have no idea." I commented still holding her. I never want to let go. If I do I might lose her again. Although I smiled knowing now I finally got my sister back.


	3. The curse of the Uchiha

After ten years of believing he was dead Zaria was reunited with Obito. Turns out he was the one that has been following her this whole time. At first she didn't believe him thinking it was some sort of trick, but he knew everything that only the real Obito would know.

"I have to go now" Obito stated letting go of his sister.

"B-But you can't!" Zaria exclaimed. "I just got you back" she responded with a sob. Yet again Obito was the one responsible for her tears. With his finger he swiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Don't worry, this time I won't be gone for ten years" Obito joked with a small chuckle. Zaria was quiet and glared at her brother. "Too soon?" Obito questioned noticing his sister's glare. She didn't say anything.

"Piggy-back ride?" He suggested hoping that trick would still work.

"I'm not four years old. That's not going to work anymore."Zaria stated as she crossed her arms. Obito sighed feeling a little bit stressed.

"I knew one day that wouldn't work on you anymore" Obito responded. He smiled at Zaria as she looked at him with glossy eyes. "Please don't look at me like that. You know I hate it when you're sad. Especially when I'm the cause" he stated knowing the look she was giving him.

"Obito at least let me come with you" Zaria begged.

"No Zaria, it's too dangerous. I have to make sure Deidara doesn't blow my cover to the rest of the Akatsuki" Obito stated. He started walking away from his sister, but paused for a second. "Don't worry this time I promise I'll be back soon" he said facing away from her.

"But you said that last time and I was told you were killed. What happens if this time it's for real? How do I know that you'll keep your promise?" Zaria asked in distress. Obito looked back at her and noticed how upset she looked. Her eyes were filled with despair. That bothered him a lot.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay" Obito responded. He used the same comforting words that Shisui used to use all the time. Although hearing them from Obito seemed more soothing. He turned his head back. "There's one more thing I want to tell you" Obito stated. Zaria looked up at him. She seemed a little confused. What else does she need to know?

"What is it big brother?" Zaria asked. Obito smirk at the fact that Zaria still refers to him as big brother.

"I've been gone for ten years so I never got the chance to say this, but I want you to know that I'm proud of the ninja you've become. I remember how when you were younger you used to say you wanted to be a strong ninja like me. However in my opinion I think you've far surpassed me. Although that doesn't mean I'm not going to protect you anymore. You're my little sister and no matter how much stronger you get I'll always protect you" Obito stated and with that he took off. Zaria stood there still trying to process what he had just said. She was happy that she got to see him again. Now she knows that he's been alive this whole time. Zaria wanted to go after him, but she respected her brothers wishes. Right now she decided that finding out what happened to Sasuke was more important. She continued on her way to Konoha. When she got there the first people she saw was Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and some other person she didn't know. She assumed it was their new team mate. Zaria approached the group with a serious look on her face.

"Zaria! Hey good to see you" Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto it's been awhile" Zaria responded.

"What are you doing here? Have you come with new intel?" Kakashi asked. Zaria shook her head.

"No actually I came to ask you something. Can we talk privately for a second?" Zaria asked. Kakashi nodded in response.

"You three go on ahead. I'll catch up later" Kakashi stated. The three of them nodded as they went on their way leaving Zaria and Kakashi alone.

"So what do you need?" Kakashi asked.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Zaria asked in response. "I just found out that he's considered an s-rank criminal now" She continued.

"So I guess this means you haven't heard from Sasuke since the last time we saw you. I suspected he would have went to you by now" Kakashi replied with a now serious look on his face. His response confused her.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"According to Naruto, Sasuke's desire for power and revenge became too strong. Therefore he left the village in order to seek the power he needs to kill Itachi" he explained. Zaria's eyes widened with complete shook. She knew where he went. It was the curse mark that Sasuke had on his shoulder. He went to Orochimaru.

"It's the curse mark isn't it?" Zaria questioned even though she already knew the answer.

"How did you know about the curse mark?" Kakashi questioned in response.

"I saw it on his shoulder when you two were training" She replied. "Honestly I'm not surprised that he let the curse mark have an effect on him" she continued.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned.

"There was a reason I wasn't open about the fact that I'm an Uchiha. My clan is a very power hungry clan. I've seen some of my elders kill each other off just to assert their power to one another. If Itachi didn't do what he did, my clan would have been responsible for a possible war" Zaria explained.

"So you think Sasuke let the dark aura of the Uchiha clan consume him relieving him of his light?" Kakashi suggested trying to make sense of her explanation.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Zaria responded.

"So what do you plan on doing then?" Kakashi questioned assuming she had a plan. Zaria shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly I don't know. It really depends on how much he's let the darkness take over. If he doesn't recover after Itachi is dead then there might not be anything we can do"Zaria replied. That's what Kakashi was afraid of.

"Naruto is not going to like the sound of this" Kakashi stated.  
"Sasuke is my cousin so it's hard for me too" Zaria commented. "Look I have to go now, but if I hear anything or spot him I promise you'll be the first person I notify" Zaria stated and with that she was gone.


	4. Their Love is Canon!

It was the anniversary of the shinobi war that killed Satoru's family and supposedly Obito. Satoru was in the cemetery paying his respects to his family. Since the end of the war Satoru has made it a tradition to come here every year. He sat down in front of his brothers grave like he did every day during his time off. He would tell his brother stories each time. He told him about entering the academy, graduating, his team mates, becoming a chunin, and the love of his life. Satoru and his brother were only two years apart and his brother had just been promoted to chunin at the time of his death.

"You know it's still kind of unsettling sitting here in front of your grave brother" Satoru commented.

"To think it's been over sixteen years since I lost you...since I lost everything" He continued. His playful smirk disappeared into a frown. Then he thought of Zaria and that made him smile again. She had that ability to make him smile even when she wasn't there with him. "I told you about Zaria right?" Satoru questioned. "What am I saying I probably talked about her dozens of times" he then commented. "Well I'll just tell you the whole story again anyways" he stated. "After you , mom and dad were gone I was depressed. I wanted to make you guys proud though so I entered the academy. That's when I met her, Zaria Uchiha. She was new to Kusaga. The other kids didn't like that. Especially the fact that she's an Uchiha. She always seemed upset. I always tried talking to her, but she would just blow me off. Then I told her I wanted to be her friend. That's when I got her to talk to me. When we graduated we were put on the same team together along with Raiden. I remember for the first time I was genuinely happy. She managed to take me out of my depression. On our first day of training she was having a rough day. That's when I learned the truth. She had endured the same hardships as me. I know it sounds terrible, but I was glad to know that she was someone who could understand my pain. I remember falling more in love with her than I already have. Three years after that she goes on a mission with Takada Sojen. I knew for a fact that he had a crush on her and because of that we never really got along. I was actually mad at her. She insisted that she wanted it to be a solo mission meanwhile she asked him to go with her. Although Raiden was even more mad than I was. It was mostly cause he absolutely hates Takada. I didn't exactly hate him myself, but that didn't mean that I like him either. That was until they came back two days later. I knew for a fact that Zaria didn't really like him either. However when they came back they seemed as if they were best friends or maybe even more That through me over the edge." Satoru told taking a quick breath before continuing. What he didn't know what that Zaria happened to be passing by and noticed Satoru sitting in the cemetery. She stood by the gate and watched him. She was curious to what he was doing, but she didn't want to disturb him. She decided to stand and wait for him until he's done. As she watched she noticed the smile on his face as he was telling what seemed to be a story. She was far away so she couldn't hear him.

"I wonder what he's saying" Zaria commented with curiosity. Satoru continued his story as he placed new flowers on his brothers grave.

"She looked at him the same way that I wished she looked at me. She had compassion in her eyes. For a moment I thought I lost her to him. That's what made me angry. I pulled her to the side and confronted her about it. I even told her that I loved her." Satoru said with a small smile. He enjoyed telling his brother stories. Especially stories about Zaria. He stared at his brother's tombstone just thinking. "You know it's been over three years since I told her and she hasn't told me if she even loves me too. That's okay though. I don't want her to feel obligated to tell me she loves me if that's not how she feels. I care about her happiness. Even if it's not with me." Satoru chuckled feeling a little stressed and nervous. "To think when I was only four years old I lost everything. Who knew by the time I was eight years old she would become my everything." Satoru told his brother. By the time he finished he noticed that the sun started to go down. That was his cue that ht was time to go. Satoru stood up and dusted himself off.

"well it's getting late. I have to go now" Satoru stated. "I'll see you another time, who knows maybe one day I'll bring Zaria here to meet you" Satoru chuckled as he walked away. As he made his way to the exit he saw a familiar face and was confused to why she was here.

"Zaria what are you doing here?" Satoru asked. Zaria didn't have anything to do so she dressed casually which he was not used to. Satoru noticed how beautiful she looked in her sun dress and blushed.

"Well I saw you sitting over there and I thought I would wait for you so we could get something to eat together." Zaria replied with a smile. Satoru blushed yet again. She waited for him? She also wanted to spend time with them? Was this her way of asking him on a date? Satoru looked at her confused which in turn confused her.

What's wrong?" Zaria asked. Satoru thought of something. How long did she wait for him? Did she hear the whole story? Now he was nervous and panicked on the inside.

"H-How long were you waiting for me?" Satoru asked

"Not long at all, when I walked by I saw you sitting on the ground in front of someone's grave. You were telling some type of story and you looked so happy telling it. I thought it was cute" Zaria commented with a giggle. Now Satoru was blushing like crazy. She thought he was cute?

"Satoru are you okay? Your face is really red" Zaria asked placing her hand on his forehead. "You feel a little warm" Zaria commented removing her hand.

"I'm fine Zaria. Don't worry" Satoru replied regaining his composure. She was unable to hear the story he told his brother which was a relief to him. Even though he had already confessed his love to her, it would be embarrassing to know she listen to him tell his brother how much he loves her.

"Well okay if you say so. Now do you want to get something to eat with me or not?" Zaria asked. Satoru nodded with a smirk.

"Well then lets go!" Zaria said cheerfully as she grabbed Satoru's hand and led him to a nearby restaurant. Zaria was holding his hand and taking him out to eat? Does this mean she likes him after all? They entered the restaurant and sat down across from each other. Zaria ordered sweet dumplings while Satoru ordered plain rice. Moments later their food arrived and Zaria wasted no time taking a bite of her dumpling.

"So are Rai and Daisuke-sensei meeting us here?" Satoru asked. It was a bit unusual for it just to be the two of them. Zaria shook her head.

"No it's just the two of us. I hope that's okay with you" Zaria replied. Of course it was okay with him. It was more than okay. It felt as if they were on a date. "So what were you doing in the cemetery anyways?" Zaria then asked.

"It's the anniversary of my families death. I went to see my brother" Satoru explained. Zaria frowned in response. She had forgotten that Satoru's family died in the same war that took Obito from her. She didn't tell anyone that her brother was still alive. She thought that for now it was best to keep it a secret. Satoru noticed the look on her face. He didn't like it.

"What's wrong?" Satoru asked. Just a few minutes ago she was happy. She shook her head and got up from her spot and walked over to Satoru and sat down with her head leaning on his right arm.

"What are you doing Zar?" Satoru asked. She responded by shushing him. She took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Satoru was really confused now. Was this her way of saying that she likes him? Was his feelings mutual? After they finished their meal Zaria suggested a walk in the park. Even though it was night time Zaria likes going to the park. When she was younger she always begged Obito and/or Shisui to take her at night. Satoru agreed and both of them left the restaurant and made their way to the park. Zaria still held his hand. Satoru kept his grip loose in case she got uncomfortable and drew back. There was clearly something on her mind. He hoped that she would open up and tell her. They got to the park and Zaria sat down on the bench while Satoru stood in front of her. She released his hand and used both her hands to grip the bench. Satoru stuffed both his hands in his pockets.

"Satoru, there's something I want to talk to you about. It's been bothering me for a while now" Zaria stated. She didn't make any eye contact with him. The sudden distance in emotions concerned him.

"What is it?" He replied with a question. She still didn't look at him. From Satoru's view she seemed worried.

"Of all the girls you could love, why me?" Zaria asked. There was clear hesitation in her voice. He was really confused to why she was asking him that.

"Because I do" Satoru responded. Now Zaria looked up at him. There was a little bit of shock in her eyes. "When I first saw you in the academy I was amazed by how beautiful you were. I still think you're beautiful. The fact that you're a member of the Uchiha clan didn't bother me and it still doesn't. When you told me about your brother I realized that there was someone else that understood all the pain I endured after my family's death. For that my love for you grew even stronger. Even when I die I will always love you Zaria Uchiha" Satoru confessed. Zaria was truly amazed. There was a small blush on her face. She smiled real big before she responded.

"Okay good" Zaria responded with her big smile. Satoru was confused. He had just poured his heart out to the love of his life and that's all she had to say? Zaria stood up and got close to Satoru leaving no space in between them. She took both her hands and reached up and held both of Satoru's cheeks. She then leaned upwards standing on her toes and kissed Satoru. He was surprised, but it didn't take long for him to respond. When they broke apart Zaria looked at him with a smile. Their foreheads were leaning against each other. Satoru had his arms wrapped around Zaria.

"I know you told me you loved me three years ago, but at the time I wasn't sure how I felt just yet. I didn't want to say anything if I wasn't sure. I'm glad to know that you're feelings for me hasn't changed after all this time" Zaria said with a giggle. Satoru looked at her with a smirk.

"So are you trying to tell me that you love me? Satoru asked with his arms still wrapped around her. Zaria broke loose, but took his hands and intertwined their fingers together again.

"I love you Satoru Masamora" Zaria replied giving him another kiss. She had no idea how happy she made him. Satoru finally able to have the girl he loves with all his heart love him back.


	5. The Secret Rendezvous

Zaria hadn't told anyone about Obito being alive yet. He was a member of the Akatsuki now. For now she kept it a secret. She knew that if anyone found out she could face a serious punishment. However, for her brother it was worth it. She would do anything for him. Ever since they first met in ten years they been meeting outside of the village. Zaria would tell him all the things he's missed since he was gone and Obito would teach her different fighting techniques. Today Obito had asked her to meet him by the bridge and Zaria happily agreed. Zaria made her way to the rendezvous point until she was stopped by her teammates.

"Hey Zaria, where are you going?" Raiden asked.

"For a walk" she replied. She couldn't tell them the truth just yet. Both of them looked at her confused.

"With your mission gear on?" Raiden questioned.

"I'm taking a walk outside of the village. Excuse me if I want to be prepared" Zaria defended.

"How about I come with you?" Satoru suggested as he stepped forward.

"Nope I'm good. I like taking walks by myself" Zaria responded with a smile. She quickly walked away from them as fast as she could. They looked at each other confused. It wasn't like her to blow them off like that, especially Satoru.

"Did she seriously reject you? I thought you two were dating" Raiden questioned.

"We are, but it's kinda complicated right now" Satoru replied with a sigh.

" I wonder what her deal is?" Raiden questioned. Satoru shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird ever since she came back from Konoha last month" Satoru responded.

"Do you think we should follow her and find out what she's up to?" Raiden suggested.  
"Are you kidding me? Do you not know Zaria? She will kill us of she caught us!" Satoru exclaimed.

Raiden sighed in response.

"Yeah you're right" Raiden stated.

Meanwhile Zaria had just left the village and followed the path that led her to the bridge. She hoped that her teammates didn't follow her. When she got to the bridge she saw Obito waiting for her with his mask and Akatsuki cloak on.

"Hi big brother! Sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?" She asked as she approached him. Obito took off his mask and looked at her with a smile.

"No not really, to be honest I got her right before you did" Obito replied. Zaria smiled and gave her brother a hug.

"So did Deidara confront the rest of the Akatsuki about you?" She asked with curiosity.

"No I managed to come to an agreement with him. So for now my secret is safe" Obito responded. Zaria smiled wide and Obito smiled back at her. At least she didn't have to worry about her brother's safety. Then she remembered something that she wanted to ask him.

"Tobi, do you know who Madara Uchiha is?" She asked.. Obito looked at her confusion.

"Yeah actually he's the one that rescued me from that day you thought I died. He treated my wounds" he replied. "Why are you asking?" He then asked.

"Well when Shisui was reanimated he told me that Madara plans on reanimating the entire Uchiha clan and wage war against Konoha" Zaria responded. Obito was in shock.

"Did you even know about the coup that our clan had planned against Konoha?" Zaria asked. Obito was silent now. He looked away from his sister. Zaria was concerned now. Clearly he knew something that she didn't.

"Zary you have to promise me that no matter what I'm about to tell you that you're opinion of me won't change. I still want to be the big brother that you admired so much when you were younger" Obito stated. Zaria was still concerned, but now she was confused.

"Of course Obito. You're my brother I'll love and admire you no matter what you do so tell me" Zaria stated.

" I knew about the clan since the very beginning. As a last resort Itachi asked me to help him in carrying out his request from Shisui. When tensions started to rise I asked Shisui months prior to the massacre to take you to Kusaga where I knew you'd be safe. I didn't want you to get roped in to the mess that our clan caused and I certainly didn't want you to get killed." Obito confessed. Zaria's eyes went wide.

"Help? So you assisted Itachi in killing off our clan members? So Shisui and Itachi knew you were alive? Did you tell them to keep it a secret from me?" Zaria asked a little saddened by the truth.

"I only told them not to tell you because I wanted to be the one to tell you" Obito replied.

"I'm not exactly proud of what I did back then, but I wanted to ensure your safety and I needed to stop the coup before it was too late" Obito continued.

"So there wasn't another way" Zaria questioned trying to understand the whole situation.

"You said you spoke to Shisui. Did he explain to you his failed attempt that led to his suicide?" Obito questioned. Zaria shook her head.

"He only told me that he killed himself in order to give Itachi the power of the mangekyou sharingan" Zaria replied.

"Well I'll explain it then. Shisui's plan was to put the clan under a genjutsu with his Kotomatsukami" Obito stated. "However Danzo, one of the elders from the foundation had other plans and stole Shisui's right eye. He knew he wouldn't much longer so Shisui gave Itachi his left eye before jumping off the cliff and drowning in the river." Obito continued to explain. Zaria had no idea that Danzo was involved.

"Danzo? So does this mean that the Foundation already knew about the coup?" Zaria asked.

"Itachi and Shisui acted as double spies between the village and the clan. Both of them wanted things to end peacefully so they worked with the foundation to by them some time" Obito responded. "However that was only a false hope. Danzo saw the Uchiha clan as a threat. So in taking Shisui's right eye Itachi was given no choice but to slaughter our clan. He knew he couldn't take down the police force by himself so that's where I came in" Obito finished explaining.

"So if Danzo sees the Uchiha as a threat does that mean we're being targeted by him?" Zaria asked. Obito shook his head.

"Danzo has no idea I'm still alive and Itachi had made a deal on my behalf that you and Sasuke were to be kept safe" Obito replied.

"Sasuke is considered a criminal now so doesn't that void his part of the deal?" Zaria questioned.

"Well to be honest since the Third Hokage is dead I doubt Danzo is even keeping his part of the deal" Obito responded. There was a look of panic in her eyes and he noticed it. "Don't worry. I've been watching from the shadows for awhile now. Danzo hasn't sent any of his men after you. If he does, I'll be sure to protect you" Obito continued. Zaria gave her brother another hug. He always had a way of comforting her.

"Thanks big brother" Zaria mumbled into his chest. Obito smiled resting his chin on top of her head.

"Anything for my little sister" Obito responded. He let go of Zaria and put his mask back on.

"I'm going to see what else I can find out" Obito stated. " Do me a favor and don't act on your won. If you notice anything suspicious I want you to come find either me or Itachi, understand?" Obito requested. Zaria nodded in response before she teleported away.


	6. Zaria's Dilemma!

Zaria was back in the village after leaving her brother. She remembered what he had told her and kept her guard up at all times. Today was her team's day off, but she still dressed in her mission gear. Zaria and Satoru decided to spend the day together and go for a walk in the park. Satoru used this time to confront her about her behavior.

"So any reason why you've been acting strange lately?" Satoru questioned. Zaria looked at him confused.

'What are you talking about?" She asked in response.

"Well for one you're spending a lot of time outside of the village even though you haven't been assigned any missions and even on our days off you still have your mission gear on" Satoru stated. Zaria thought it was weird that he thought her behavior was usual.

"What's so weird about that?" Zaria asked. Satoru shrugged his shoulders. Zaria giggled in response and kissed him on the cheek.

"ZARIA!" someone shouted from behind. Zaria and Satoru turned around to see Takada running towards them. Both looked at each other confused. Takada approached them out of breath.

"Di-did you hear the news yet?" Takada asked trying to catch his breath.

"What news?" Satoru asked in response.

"Tsunade resigned as hokage" Takada stated. Satoru and Zaria looked at him shock.

"So the Leaf is without a hokage now?" Satoru questioned. Takada shook his head

"No, they apparently appointed one of the elders, Danzo as the sixth hokage" Takada responded. Zaria went into serious shock. Satoru was confused and waved his hand in her face to get her attention.

"Zary, you okay?" Satoru asked concerned. Zaria was unresponsive as she stood there frozen. Takada snapped his fingers in her face which seemed to have worked.

"What's wrong?" Satoru asked confused and concerned.

"S-sorry D-did you day Danzo?" Zaria questioned with a stutter.

"Yeah why is there something wrong?" Takada questioned. Both him and Satoru stared at her.

"I need to go!" Zaria exclaimed as she ran off.

"HEY! ZAR WAIT!" Satoru shouted at her hoping she would listen. It was too late though. She was already gone.

"What's wrong with her?" Takada asked.  
"I wish I knew" Satoru responded with a sigh.

Meanwhile Zaria ran through the village gates desperate to find either Obito or Itachi. That's when she spotted two grass Jonin. They happened to be her sensei and team fifteen's sensei Koda. Zaria dove into a bush so she could hide and ease drop on their conversation.

"So did you hear that Lady Tsunade was replaced by Danzo as Hokage? Koda asked Daisuke.

"Yeah and I also heard that he's issued orders for the execution of Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf" Daisuke commented. The two jonin passed by Zaria without noticing she was there. Zaria's eyes widened with shock. She had no idea how bad the situation with Sasuke had escalated. Although she wasn't surprised that the orders came from Danzo. Finding her brother or Itachi was going to have to wait. Right now she needed to find Sasuke and warn him about Danzo. Even though Sasuke is considered a criminal, they're still family. Without telling anyone where she was going Zaria set out to find Sasuke. They never were close was children since they were separated while they were so young. She had hoped that Sasuke would listen to her willingly. She headed towards the Sound Village thinking that Sasuke would be in that area. She was right. She spotted Sasuke and what she assumed was his team right outside the village barrier. She jumped down cutting off their pathway.

"Hello Sasuke' Zaria greeted with a smirk. "It's been awhile" She commented.

"Hey whose the hot chick?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him.

"What do you want Zaria?" Sasuke asked. He seemed ready to attack if needed.

"Relax I come peacefully" Zaria said with a smirk. "However I also came to talk to you" Zaria stated.

"I don't have time to talk nor do I even want to talk to you" Sasuke stated glaring at her.

"Okay then at least listen to what I have to say. I promise I'll get straight to the point since I know how impatient you are" Zaria responded.

"Fine. Talk!" Sasuke demanded.

"So I doubt you've been back to Konoha recently, but apparently Danzo has been appointed the new hokage" Zaria stated. Just as she was about to continue Sasuke interrupted her.

"And Why does that concern me? Sasuke asked.

"Well you didn't let me finish I was just about to tell you" Zaria responded a little annoyed.

"Well then Continue" Sasuke stated getting annoyed.

"It's because Danzo was the one responsible for Itachi slaughtering our clan. He saw the Uchiha as a threat to him" Zaria stated. Sasuke looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth and not feeding me false information" Sasuke questioned with a growl.

"Because if I was lying to you I wouldn't have made the effort to come find you to warn you about Danzo and why would I waste you're time with pointless information if I was lying?" Zaria stated.

"What does this Danzo guy have anything to do with Sasuke?" Karin asked.

That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. Danzo has issued orders to have you executed Sasuke" Zaria responded.

"So you plan on killing me then" Sasuke questioned.

"No I told you I come peacefully. You know me Sasuke. If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't waste time telling you all of this. I would have just killed you" Zaria replied.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, you guys go on ahead now" Sasuke requested.

"You sure Sasuke? Jugo asked.

"Don't worry about me. I have business to settle here. Go on ahead. Remember the plan" Sasuke responded. With that his team left. Zaria was actually nervous to be alone with Sasuke. Usually Zaria is never nervous.

"Zaria join me" Sasuke stated with a serious look on his face.

"You know I can't do that" Zaria responded. "Just communicating with you like this could get me into a lot of trouble" Zaria continued.

"If you really cared you wouldn't be hear in the first place feeding me information that I'm not supposed to know about" Sasuke stated. She knew he had point. Just then Sasuke teleported so he could stand behind Zaria. "Besides, weren't you the one that said _Uchiha stick together_?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk. Zaria was surprised by how fast Sasuke had become, but she quickly regained her composure. She should have known he would use her words against her. It was true she did say that.

"Oh that's cute coming from the guy who plans on killing his own brother" Zaria commented turning around and facing Sasuke.

"You know why Itachi has to die. Don't even deny that you hate him cause you know you do" Sasuke defended. He was somewhat right. Although there was one thing he was wrong about. She didn't hate Itachi, but she didn't like him either. Zaria was silent.

"See you're not denying it" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Never have I said that I hate Itachi" Zaria exclaimed. "I'm willing to admit that I don't like him, but that doesn't automatically mean I hate him." she continued.

"Then how about joining me in taking down Danzo" Sasuke suggested.

"I told you already Sasuke I can't help you!" Zaria exclaimed annoyed.

"You Can! You're just choosing not to. Even though subconsciously you've been helping me just by telling me bout Danzo" Sasuke stated. He had a point. Danzo was someone she actually hated. Mostly because of what he did to Shisui. Zaria finally caved in, but under the condition that her involvement be kept a secret.

"Okay fine Sasuke you win, but on one condition" Zaria stated.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'll work from the outside and feed you information that I deem important enough for you to know and my involvement must be kept a secret. Got it?" Zaria said laying down her terms.

"Fine, do what you want, just stay out of my way and we won't have any problems" Sasuke stated. Zaria nodded her head.

"Don't worry I have no intentions of getting in your way. I have to go now. I sense someone is coming" Zaria stated before she disappeared. She made her way back to the village. On her way back she ran into Satoru.

"Zaria where did you go?" Satoru asked concerned.

"No where important just for a walk" Zaria said lying to him.

"Well are you okay now?" Satoru asked. Zaria let the situation from before catch up to her and she burst into tears and embraced Satoru. He held her tightly as she cried. He was genuinely worried now.

"Why are you crying?" Satoru asked. Zaria shook her head not wanting to respond.

"Zary, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you" Satoru begged. He kissed the top of her head hoping that would help calm her down. She shook her head again burying her face in his chest. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly. The problem was that she couldn't tell him. However the guilt overwhelmed her.

"Satoru I'm Sorry!" Zaria exclaimed with a sob. Satoru was confused on why she was apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing?" Satoru asked still holding her. Zaria wormed her way out of his grip when she sensed her brother's chakra nearby. She did want Obito to get caught so she had to get rid of Satoru.

"Do you mind just leaving me alone for a little but? I promise I'll be okay" Zaria requested with a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" Satoru asked. Zaria wiped away a tear and continued to give him a fake smile. She gave him a peck on the lips hoping that would give him the reassurance he needed.

"Well as long as you're sure then fine. Just be back before the sun sets" Satoru requested. Zaria nodded her head. Satoru left her alone in the forest. Zaria found Obito high up in the trees. The second she saw him she started crying again. Obito took off his mask and looked at her worried. He held his arms wide open and Zaria ran into them. She gripped the back of his cloak tightly.

"What's wrong Zary?" Why is my little sister crying?" Obito asked as he held Zaria and rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Obito I'm so confused" Zaria sobbed.

"Well why are you confused?" he asked.

"Because I don't know what to do" Zaria replied.

"Zaria my darling little sister, you need to be more specific" Obito commented. Zaria looked her brother in the eyes.

" I don't know whether I want to help Sasuke and take down Danzo or stop him from being a criminal" Zaria replied with her voice becoming raspy from all the crying.

"Well what do you feel is more important to you?" Obito questioned. Zaria buried her face back into his chest.

"I don't know" she mumbled. Obito wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

" I get it, you want to be there for Sasuke. You want to make up for the time lost because of you guys being separated for so long, but at the same time you want to bring him to justice" Obito commented. Zaria looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"What do you think I should do big brother?" Zaria asked.

"Well first off, I want you to stop crying cause you know your big brother hates to see his little sister crying" Obito said while wiping away a tear.

"Okay and second?" Zaria questioned.

"Secondly I think you should help Sasuke. By helping I don't mean commit crimes. I mean guide him to the right path. Clearly he's gotten lost when his mind became clouded with his desire for power and revenge. He needs someone to show him the right path to take. He needs to find his way back" Obito suggested.

"You think I'm capable of doing that?" Zaria asked.

"Of course I do. I have complete and utter faith in you Zaria" Obito stated with a smile. Zaria giggled with a real smile. She's glad to have Obito back in her life especially in a situation like this.


	7. Zaria's Personal Mission

Zaria felt conflicted about her decision to help Sasuke. Though Sasuke did make a convincing argument. She wanted Danzo dead. Just like Sasuke she wanted revenge. Although unlike him it wasn't the only thing she wanted. She'll admit it, she's using Sasuke in order to defeat Danzo. Even Zaria knows she's no match of Danzo, but together with Sasuke they would stand somewhat of a chance. After she defeats Danzo she will sever her agreement with Sasuke and return home.

She asked the chief of the village if it was okay to go on a 'personal mission' for at least a year. He questioned her reasons but she stated that she wanted to find out more information about the upcoming war. She stated that since her clan is held responsible then it's her responsibility to obtain more information and possibly stop the war. The chief then agreed and stated she can take as much time as she need, but had to report back if new intel was uncovered. Zaria nodded her head and left the office. She went home and gathered some things to take with her. She didn't bother telling anyone where she was going think the chief would do that for her. It was late at night when she decided to leave. On her way out of the village she ran into someone she was hoping she wouldn't, Satoru.

"Where are you going Zaria?" Satoru asked.

"I'm going on a mission" Zaria stated.

"This late at night?" Satoru questioned not buying her response.

"It's secret mission assigned by the chief I can't talk about it" Zaria responded.

"Zaria what's going on? Ever since you found out that your cousin is a criminal you've been acting weird. Why can't you tell me anything?" Satoru asked in frustration. She couldn't blame him though. She looked away from him. "You've been so secretive lately. What are you hiding? I'm your team mate, best friend and I'd like to think boyfriend too. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell anyone else. Not even Rai or Daisuke-sensei. You can trust me" Satoru stated. Zaria still didn't look up at him. She was hurting him that much she understood. It broke her heart listening to him.

"The other day you were crying saying that you were sorry. What were you sorry for? Can you at least tell me that?" Satoru continued to interrogate. Zaria finally looked up at him. Her eyes became glossy as if she was fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you" Zaria stated. She wanted to tell him. However she knew she couldn't. She didn't want anyone else to get involved.

"If you want to tell me then tell me" Satoru stated. He grabbed Zaria by the shoulders. "Do you have any idea how worried I am about you? Raiden's worried too and even Takada" Satoru then commented.

"Wow I must be pretty messed up then huh." Zaria commented. She looked down to the ground with a small smile. " Honestly the only reason I can't tell you is because I'm not sure myself. A lot of things are going on and I just feel so overwhelmed by it all" Zaria then stated. Satoru let go of her, but then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"That's what I'm here for Zar. I don't know if you know this but it hurts to watch someone you love suffer while they have no idea on how to comfort them" Satoru stated. Zaria was silent now. She didn't know what to say to him. She could feel his pain though. For the longest time she watched her cousins suffer through their clans actions and she did nothing about it. She broke away from Satoru.

"I promise one day I'll tell you everything. Right now is not the time for that. I have to go now" Zaria said as she teleported away leaving Satoru alone. He clenched his fists in frustration. Even though they were in a relationship he felt as if she became more distant towards him. She was hiding something and he needed to know what it was.

Zaria felt bad for leaving Satoru like that. However, it was for the best. The more he knew the more he would get in the way. If he knew of her intentions there was no way he would let her do this on her own. Now that Sasuke is considered a criminal Satoru has little to no trust in him. To Zaria family came first. She was going to help Sasuke whether Satoru agreed with her or not. When she was a good distance from the village she met up with her brother. Obito noticed she was a bit out of it and was concerned.

"What's wrong Zary?" Obito asked. Zaria shook her head not wanting to talk. Obito took off his mask and put it away. Zaria looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. Zaria sighed and looked away.

"Obito do you ever question if you're doing the right thing?" Zaria asked. Obito looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Is that what's bothering you?" Obito questioned in response. Zaria still didn't look at him. Part of her felt ashamed for practically abandoning her friends, but she did it for her family.

"I don't know. Part of me feels like I'm leading myself down the same path as the rest of the Uchiha clan. I spent my whole life avoiding that too. I even tried cutting ties with my own family and look where it's got me. I'm so desperate to be with my family that threw away all the morals that I taught myself to believe!" Zaria exclaimed in frustration. Obito felt guilty listening to his sister's outburst. He felt responsible for making her feel this way. Zaria noticed the change in Obito's mood.

"Big Brother?" Zaria questioned concerned. A tear fell from Obito's eye.

"I'm Sorry Zaria" Obito stated. Zaria looked at him confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" Zaria asked.

"It's my fault that you feel this way. Had I come home right after Madara treated my wounds maybe things would have been different. For the longest time I lived with the guilt of not being there for you for the past ten years. I remember how I promised you that I was going to teach you the fireball when you entered the academy and I broke that promise. You're a chunin now and I wasn't even there to watch you become one. Maybe Kakashi was right after all. I am a terrible brother." Obito confessed. Zaria was sad to hear her brother say that. She gave Obito a hug by surprise.

"Shut up Obito. Don't you dare say that ever again" Zaria said muffled in his cloak. "Remember what I told you then?" Zaria then questioned. Her question made Obito have a flashback to that day he took Zaria to one of his training sessions with Kakashi and Rin.

" _I don't think you're a terrible brother" Zaria commented. Obito was confused now._

" _What are you talking about?" Obito asked._

" _Kakashi said that you're a terrible brother, but it's not true" Zaria sobbed._

" _Is that what got you so upset?" Obito asked know understanding why his sister is so upset. Zaria nodded her head. Obito chuckled in response. Of all the things that Kakashi said, it was the fact that he said Obito was a terrible brother that bothered her the most. Zaria tightened her grip around Obito's neck to were she was hugging him._

" _You're not a terrible brother, you're an amazing big brother" Zaria commented._

Remembering that made Obito smile as he returned the hug. He didn't know how he managed ten years without his sister. She felt the same way. If she didn't have her friends she probably would have went insane just like Sasuke.

"You know Zaria, you're more amazing than I am" Obito commented. Zaria looked up at him teary eyed. He looked down at her with a smile.

"You know sometimes I wish Rin was still alive just so she could see how much better you are then Kakashi now. I still don't know what she saw in him." Zaria commented making Obito chuckle.

"Don't worry Zary, He's not the one she's watching over now" Obito commented as he looked up at the sky. _'you're still watching, right Rin?'_ Obito thought. Zaria let go of Obito so she could wipe away her tears. Now she needed to get back on track before she started over thinking again.

"Do you know where Sasuke is now Obito?" Zaria asked.

"From what I've heard he temporarily teamed up with the Akatsuki after killing Itachi" Obito replied. Zaria's eyes went wide. She had no idea Sasuke had already killed Itachi.

"What? But when?" Zaria asked confused.

" A few days ago. Right after you saw him last actually" Obito responded. "Apparently he's obtained the mangekyou sharingan from him too" he continued. Zaria wasn't surprised at all about that. She remembered how much Sasuke adored Itachi when he was just a child. It was only natural that his death would inherit him the mangekyou sharingan or what she liked to call the "curse of the Uchiha".

"Can you take me to him?" Zaria asked. Obito nodded and took his mask back out and put it on.

"Stay close and follow me" Obito requested. Zaria nodded her head. Obito led her to the Akatsuki hideout and instructed that she only call him "Tobi" around the other Akatsuki members and that if they ask say that he kidnapped you as ransom. Zaria went along with the plan in order not the blow their cover. They didn't even get near the hideout when Zaria spotted Sasuke.

"Tobi wait!" Zaria exclaimed. Obito stopped and looked at Zaria confused. She gestured over to the cliff side where Sasuke was standing. She wanted to confront Sasuke, but she could feel his chakra was a little disturbed and thought it was best to leave him alone. For now Zaria and Obito continued onward to the hideout.


	8. Unexpected Company

Zaria didn't expect Sasuke to kill Itachi so soon. Unfortunately because of that she can't confront Itachi about Danzo's involvement in the massacre of the clan. Zaria decided to go for a walk and Obito followed her just to make sure she was safe. However, things took a turn for the worse she ran into someone who he was hoping she wouldn't, Satoru.

"Why am I not surprised I would find you near the sound village" Satoru stated. Zaria was mortified. She didn't want him to find like this.

"W-what a-are you doing here?" Zaria stuttered.

"I came looking for you. You've been acting so weird lately and I was worried" Satoru replied. "A better question is what are you doing with a member of the Akatsuki?" he then asked referring to Obito. Zaria sighed knowing that he was mad. Zaria grabbed Satoru by the hand and led him away from Obito.

"I'll be right back Tobi!" Zaria shouted to her brother. Obito gave her a nod. She took Satoru deep into the forest to a cave for some privacy.

"I know you're mad, but let me explain" Zaria requested. Satoru sighed and sat down on a rock that was behind him.

"I'm listening" Satoru said as he looked up at Zaria. She avoided eye contact with him.

" Bare with me cause this is difficult for me to talk about but that guy you saw me with that's a member of the Akatsuki is actually my brother Obito" Zaria stated. Satoru looked at her confused.

"I thought your brother was dead?" Satoru questioned. Zaria shook her head. I thought so too but turns out that he was rescued by the same person who plans on destroying Konoha" Zaria replied. "He's working undercover trying to get information from the Akatsuki" she continued.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Satoru questioned

"I wanted to, but I was scared of how you would react" Zaria replied. She still didn't look at me.

"So is this why you've been very secretive lately?" Satoru asked. He wanted answers from her.

"Well that's not the only reason. This is the part that you might be mad about, but I have my reasons for doing it" Zaria vaguely stated. Satoru was confused now. "Temporarily I'm teaming up with Sasuke and taking down Danzo" she stated. Satoru's eyes widened.

"You and Sasuke plan on killing the hokage?" Satoru questioned.

"Trust me. He's no hokage. Danzo deserves to die after ruining mine and Sasuke's life" Zaria stated.

"What are you even talking about Zar?" Satoru asked. This time she looked at him.

"Danzo is the reason why Itachi had to slaughter my clan" Zaria stated. Satoru still looked confused.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about" Satoru commented.

"Shisui had planned to put the clan under a genjutsu with his mangekyou sharingan. However, Danzo didn't like that idea. He wanted the Uchiha clan dead. He fought Shisui and stole his right eye. After that Shisui saw no point in continuing on and gave his left eye to Itachi and then jumped off a cliff. Just as I started treating him as like he was my brother he was gone." Zaria explained as a tear escaped. Satoru looked at her and motioned for her to come to him. Zaria responded by walking to him. Satoru pulled her closer. Zaria stood between his knees. He reached up and wiped away the tear. "My family didn't have to die Toru. I had a chance to keep my family but Danzo took it away from me" Zaria sobbed.

"You don't know that Zar. What if Shisui's genjutsu didn't work? Then what would they do?" Satoru questioned. Zaria got annoyed now.

"Why are you trying to defend Danzo?" Zaria asked angry with him.

"I'm not! I'm just saying have you ever thought about that possible outcome?" He asked trying to defend himself. Zaria sighed knowing he was right. Zaria brushed Satoru's bangs out of his face and held his cheek.

"You know you always were the smart one in our team" Zaria commented with a small smile. Satoru smirked up at her.

"I try my best" Satoru commented making Zaria giggle. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm still going after Danzo by the way" Zaria stated knowing Satoru would try to change her mind.

"I kinda figured. I know how stubborn you are so I wasn't planning on stopping you" Satoru stated as he held Zaria by the waist. "Just promise me that you'll be careful and no more jumping in front of Sasuke to take damage for him" he then requested. He referred to the time they went on a mission four years ago with Sasuke and is team and Zaria jumped in front of Sasuke to protect him. She nodded and gave Satoru a kiss.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth from the start. I figured that if I told you that you would think of me differently" Zaria stated.

"Zaria no matter what you do I'll always love you. It's hard not to love someone when they are literally everything to you" Satoru stated. Zaria smiled as she had her arms resting on his shoulders.

"This is one of the many reasons why I love you Toru" Zaria said with a smile. Satoru smiled back at her.

"I love you too Zaria" Satoru responded as he pulled Zaria down for a kiss. When they broke apart Satoru looked at her with one thing plaguing his mind.

"How come you couldn't tell me what was going on from the beginning? If you wanted it to be a secret I wouldn't of told anyone. You can trust me you know" Satoru stated.

"I know I can. I was trying to protect you though. I didn't want anything to happen to you just cause you managed to get roped into my family issues" Zaria stated.

"I wouldn't have cared though. If it's for you, I'll do anything. You should know that by now. We're a team after all" Satoru responded. He truly did love her.

"You shouldn't have to suffer just because I had to suffer" Zaria commented.

"The fact that you had to suffer is more than enough reason for me to get involved. I never want to watch you suffer I told you that before" Satoru retorted. This was her being stubborn. Zaria nodded once just to show she was listening, but she didn't say anything. "No one back in the village knows I went looking for you so you're secrets safe with me" he then commented.

"I know it is" Zaria commented.

"This time if you need help come to me. If I find out that you chose Takada again I'm not going to be happy" Satoru requested. Zaria giggled in response.

"Satoru Masamora are you jealous of Takada?" Zaria teased.

"Well I wasn't to happy then when you wouldn't let me or Raiden help you back then, but you were so eager to have Takada join you" Satoru defended. "You know he has a thing for you right?" Satoru commented. Zaria sat on his left leg and had her right arm around his shoulders.

"I knew already, but it's too bad that I'm yours now" Zaria commented with a giggle giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah it sucks to be Takada doesn't it. I have what he wants" Satoru taunted as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey mister I'm not a prize you know!" Zaria exclaimed.

"I never said you were darling" Satoru teased with a smirk.

"Well stop talking about me as if I am one" Zaria retorted with a huff. As least she had the peace of mind that Satoru supported her no matter what decision she makes. After their heartfelt moment Satoru left to go back to the village. Zaria went back to Obito who watched Sasuke from a distance. Eventually she knew she had to talk to him.


	9. The Strong Uchiha Bond

Zaria usually wasn't a nervous person when it came to interacting with other people. However, when it came to dealing with her own family she was an absolute wreck. She knew she had to have this conversation about Itachi with him one day. Although she never planned for it to be this soon. She stood next to her brother and watched Sasuke who stood on the cliff edge staring out into the river. Obito nudged her to go over to him. Zaria was hesitant, but took her time going over to Sasuke. She stood behind him and hoped that he couldn't sense she was there due to the fact that she didn't know what to say to him.

"I know you're there Zaria" Sasuke stated.

'Damn it' Zaria thought. "Hi Sasuke" Zaria said. Sasuke still faced the riverside.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Zaria stepped forward to where she was standing next to him.

"I'm helping you take down Danzo. That's the deal we had wasn't it?" Zaria questioned.

"There's something else I want to destroy" Sasuke stated.

"And what's that?" Zaria questioned looking at Sasuke.

"I want to destroy Konoha" Sasuke announced. Zaria wanted to be surprised, but she wasn't. She assumed Sasuke was now aware of the truth if this was his intentions. Though she didn't agree with his decision to destroy Konoha, she wasn't going to voice her opinion nor was she going to stop him.

"If you're telling me this because you expect me to stop you then you're wrong. Like I told you the last time I saw you I have no plans on getting in you're way" Zaria stated looking away from him. Sasuke glanced over at her.

"How long have you known anyways?" Sasuke asked. Zaria looked at him confused. "The truth about Itachi. How long have you've known?" he asked again making it more clear to her what he was talking about. Zaria looked away again.

"The day I became a genin. Itachi came to me and told me about what happened. The first thing I asked was what happened to you. He told me that he didn't have the heart to kill his little brother. Itachi wanted you to hate him. He filled your mind with lies because he wanted you to kill him. He said if he was to die that it would be at the hands of an Uchiha. He knew that you two shared a sentimental bond and that if you were the one to kill him you would obtain the mangekyou sharingan. The reason he didn't kill me is because he wanted to leave you with at least one member of the clan who he knew would always be there to protect you until the day you were ready to face him" Zaria explained. Obito watched from afar giving them the space that they needed. He smiled seeing how well they were getting along right now. Sasuke seemed to be warming up to the idea of having Zaria around.

"I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you. I was only respecting Itachi's wishes" Zaria stated.

"Right before Itachi died he poked me in the forehead like he used to do all the time when we were kids. I felt all my childhood feelings of adoring him return. I killed him just I started to appreciate him again" Sasuke confessed. Zaria could feel the heartbreak through Sasuke's voice. She wanted to hug him, but she knew that she would just shove her off. Instead she placed her right hand on his left arm.

"I know you won't believe me when I say this, but Itachi always knew that somewhere deep down you still loved him. He felt guilty for all the pain and suffering that he caused you and he thought that the only way to let you know how sorry he felt was to have you kill him" Zaria stated. Sasuke didn't look at her. " You're heart is already set out on destroying Konoha and as I said already I have no intentions on stopping you, but you have a right to know Itachi's feelings" Zaria stated. Sasuke glanced over to her eager to hear what she had to say. "The only reason Itachi did what he did to protect the village wasn't just for the village. He wanted to maintain peace in Konoha in order to make sure you were safe. Itachi deemed that your life was more precious than his own and your protection was of the up most importance to him. He won't care what you do. Any decision you make just remember that Itachi only cares that you're safe" Zaria commented. Sasuke continued to stare at Zaria. He remained quiet letting her talk. It was only the three of them that remained now.

"Zaria...thanks" Sasuke said while looking away from her. He couldn't see, but she gave him a smile.

"Of course Sasuke. I'm glad I could be here for you" Zaria commented. "I promise that no matter what you do even if I don't agree with it. I will support you one hundred percent. I never want you to feel like you're alone when you still have members of the Uchiha clan still here to rely on" Zaria continued. She looked back at Obito who still stood a distance away and gave him a smile. Obito smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. Zaria giggled in response. She was happy that she still had her brother Obito and her cousin Sasuke around.

Zaria and Itachi were somewhat close as kids. Even though they were cousins Itachi used to always refer to her as his little sister. They always acted like siblings too. Zaria used to tease Itachi about his crush on Izumi who also happened to be a member of the Uchiha clan, but he didn't care. Itachi used to tease her about how bad her aim with her shuriken jutsu used to be before she asked Shisui to help. Even before she became a ninja she helped Itachi and Shisui take down ninja that ambushed them. Therefore she felt Sasuke's pain. She knew what it was like to lose someone that you adored so much. First she lost Obito then she lost Shisui and now she lost Itachi. However, unlike Sasuke she was able to be reunited with her brother. Sasuke would never have that opportunity.


	10. The Strength of Team 13

A month had passed and Zaria was back in Kusaga. She decided to take a break from pursuing Danzo and spend time with Satoru and Raiden. Since she felt bad for being so secretive with them she decided to treat them to a homemade lunch at her house. It was very rare that she would cook so it was a real treat when she did. Raiden still had no idea on what was going on and she thought since they are team mates he had every right to know. Satoru mentioned yesterday that he would be running late because he wanted to stop by the cemetery and put down fresh flowers on his families graves. That left Zaria alone with Raiden. It was good since they needed to talk anyways. As she waited for the pot of water to boil for the noodles Zaria asked Raiden to sit down in the living room so they could talk.

"Rai there's something that we need to talk about" Zaria stated. Raiden looked at her confused. They usually never have conversations like this.

"What is it Zar?" Raiden asked.

"I want to tell you the truth" Zaria said. Raiden was actually surprised that she was opening up to her. "I already told Satoru, but I figured since we're team mates and I consider you one of my best friends that you should know too" she continued.

"Well what is it?" Raiden questioned.

"Okay, but just remember it stays between you, me, and Satoru. Not even Daisuke-sensei can know about this" Zaria requested. Raiden nodded his head.

"Of course Zaria. You may find it hard to believe, but I do know how to keep a secret" Raiden commented. Zaria giggled in response.

"I know you can. I trust you Rai" Zaria said with a small smile.

"So you gonna tell me now?" Raiden questioned. Zaria nodded her head.

"So like I said Satoru already knows, but the reason I've been so secretive for the past month and a half was because I've been meeting up with a member of the Akatsuki" Zaria stated. Raiden's eyes widened with shock.

"Zaria are you insane?" Raiden exclaimed. Zaria motioned for Raiden to be quiet.

"Let me finish Rai" Zaria requested. Raiden nodded and mouthed an apology. "Anyways the member of the Akatsuki happens to be my brother Obito" Zaria continued. Raiden looked at her confused again. "I know what you're thinking and for ten years of my life I was convinced he was dead too. Apparently he's been acting as a spy trying to get information out of the Akatsuki" she continued as she answered the question that Raiden was thinking about asking.

"Well I'm glad that you were able to reunite with your brother Zaria" Raiden said with a smirk. Zaria gave Raiden a slight nod.

"Okay so Satoru reacted surprisingly well to this so I'm hoping you do too" Zaria stated vaguely.

"Well if Satoru's okay with whatever you're going to tell me I'll be okay with it too" Raiden stated.

"I hope so. Anyways so I have plans on taking down Danzo" Zaria announced. Raiden was a little surprised.

"Danzo the sixth hokage?" Raiden questioned. Zaria nodded her head. "Why though? I mean I assume you have a logical reason knowing you cause I know you don't believe in death without a reason" Raiden continued to ask.

"You know about my late cousin Shisui Uchiha?" Zaria asked in response.

"Yeah Shisui of teleportation" Raiden responded.

"Well Shisui had plans on casting a genjutsu on my clan in order to stop the coup that the elders plan. However, he was ambushed by Danzo who ended up taking his right eye and afterwards Shisui committed suicide because he believed that he could no longer live. Had Danzo not interfered with Shisui's plan Itachi wouldn't have had to result to the last resort and slaughter my whole clan with the exception of Sasuke and me" Zaria explained.

"So you're saying that Danzo wanted the Uchiha clan be killed?" Raiden questioned trying to understand the situation. Zaria nodded in response.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. He knew that if my clan went through with the coup the foundation could easily be taken over and he would be powerless" Zaria commented.

"I see so you want revenge is basically what you're telling me" Raiden stated.

"I guess if you put it that way then yeah" Zaria responded.

"Okay then, just promise me one thing" Raiden requested.

"What is it?" Zaria asked looking a little confused.

"Promise me that if you need the help to come to me and Satoru. We're a team so even if it's Danzo that you plan on going after we'll be there for you" Raiden stated. Zaria gave Raiden a big smile. She was glad to have amazing team mates like Raiden and Satoru. Zaria got up and walked over to Raiden and gave him a hug. There was a knock on the door meaning Satoru was here. Zaria let go of Raiden and walked over to open the door for Satoru.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Satoru said as he gave Zaria a kiss on the cheek.

"No worries me and Raiden were having a nice chat" Zaria said with a smile.

"Oh really? What did you two talk about?" Satoru asked as he glanced over at Raiden.

"I told him the truth about Obito and my plan to take down Danzo" Zaria said to him.

"Well I'm glad that you've decided to let us in on what you're doing" Satoru commented. The two walked back into the living room.

"Honestly I don't know how I manged going so long without telling you guys. I felt as if I was going insane" Zaria commented with a giggle. Raiden stood up walked over to Zaria. He put his arm loosely around her shoulders.

"I told you back in the academy that you would eventually go insane without us and you thought I was kidding" Raiden said with a chuckle. Satoru smirked at the comment. Zaria pulled both of them into a group hug. The one thing they haven't done in such a long time.

"I love you guys. I don't know what I would do without you two in my life" Zaria commented with a big smile and a giggle.

"We love you two Zar" Raiden commented. "Some more than others" he then mumbled to himself. Satoru heard him and nudged him in the side with his elbow.

"We have you're back Zary no matter what. The three of us can do anything together" Satoru commented.

"Yeah together we're unstoppable" Raiden added. Zaria giggled at both their comments.

"You guys are the best" Zaria stated still hugging them. She loved her team mates. They gave her the courage to do anything. No matter what she did they always supported her. She knew she could count on them for anything.


	11. Time skip! End of War

Years have passed and the war had come to an end. Madara was defeated and peace had finally returned. Even with Sasuke's change of heart and his help in protecting Konoha he was still put in jail. Zaria and Satoru got married months after the end of the war and both were promoted. Zaria is now a jonin and spends her time deciphering very cryptic scrolls. Satoru is also a jonin and was recently inducted into the Anbu black ops along with his team mate Raiden. Obito had officially died this time. Zaria's desire to protect her friends and family unlocked the power of the mangekyou sharingan. In doing so she was able to use Susano just like Sasuke. Zaria finished her work early and decided to pay her cousin a visit. She stopped by Kakashi's office to obtain permission to enter the village's prison building. After she got the permission document she made her way to the prison. When she arrived she stood in front of the entrance never thinking there would be a day when she would have to visit someone dear to her in jail. When she went inside the guard led her down a stairwell that took them to Sasuke's holding cell. When she stood in front of his cell she saw how he was restrained. They even put a blindfold with a seal on him to keep him from using his Sharingan/Rinnegan. It broke her heart to see Sasuke like this. He seemed so vulnerable like that. The guard opened the cell door letting Zaria in. Hearing the door open peaked Sasuke's interest. Zaria took a deep breath before entering.

"Hello Sasuke" she greeted softly. Sasuke seemed surprised to hear her voice.

"Zaria?" he questioned not being able to see if it was actually her he was hearing.

"Yeah it's me" she confirmed. She took a few steps toward him to where she stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned. "I thought you hate me" he then stated. Zaria frowned at him. He thought that low of her?

"Funny, I don't recall ever saying that I hate you Sasuke" Zaria responded. "I think in your head you want me to hate you, because you think that's what you deserve" she continued. Sasuke stayed quiet. She used that as a confirmation that she was right. She crouched down and used her knees for support. She looked at the guard for non verbal permission to remove his blindfold. The guard gave her a nod back. She proceeded to take off the blindfold. Finally Sasuke was able to see his cousin's face. He looked at her with tired eyes.

"Honestly, do you think I would ever let you rot in jail without any human contact from the outside? I'm not that mean you know" Zaria stated. She placed her right hand on his knee. "Listen I don't hate you Sasuke, in fact I don't have the ability to hate someone from my own clan. Sure I didn't agree with your actions, but I don't blame you at all. You were only grieving. We all do reckless things when we're upset. Although some of us wouldn't go as far as to want to destroy an entire village, but that's okay" Zaria commented. She gave Sasuke a small smile just to prove she wasn't mad nor hate him. Sasuke just gave her a blank stare. Even though he seemed a little bit out of it she knew he was listening to ever word she said.

"Itachi's dead. Now I'm all alone" Sasuke stated with a sad expression. Zaria shook her head in response.

"No you're not. I've always been here for you Sasuke. You were never alone" Zaria responded. She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you were alone. I never wanted you to feel that way" she then stated. Sasuke looked away from her. She retracted her hand and placed it back on his knee.

"I want you to know something and you should keep this in mind if you ever feel lonely again. Even though you're mother, father, and brother are no longer here with you physically. They are always with you spiritually. They've been watching over you this whole time. I bet you they're all very proud of you just like I am. I'm so proud of you Sasuke and I always will be" Zaria stated. A single tear left Sasuke's eye. Zaria leaned over and gave Sasuke a hug.

"Thanks Zaria" Sasuke replied. Zaria hummed in response. She let go of him and looked him directly in the eyes with a smile.

"I'm gonna repeat Itachi's last words to you mostly because I agree with him. No matter what decisions you make from now on I will always love you" Zaria stated. At that moment Sasuke pictured Zaria as Itachi. He remembered how Itachi used to tease her when they were younger. He always called her his little sister even though they weren't really siblings. They were cousins. Zaria always supported Sasuke no matter what decisions he made. She was there for him like a sister would be. That's when Sasuke realized that Zaria had become like a sister to him. He wasn't alone after all. He still had one member of his clan with him. Sasuke was thankful for that. The guard had interrupted saying that it was time for Zaria to go. She gave Sasuke one last hug before leaving him for the night. She walked out of the prison building and paused for a second to take a look back at the building.

 _'Sometimes I wish our family was still alive too Sasuke. I feel the pain in your heart.'_ Zaria thought as she looked back. She then walked away and proceed to make her way home. The end of the war was a new start for the both of them. The one thing that you think would make them weaker in reality made them stronger.


	12. Sasuke's Redemption Journey

After about a year later Sasuke was released from jail and the charges against him were pardoned. Sasuke took this opportunity to go on a journey of redemption. He stood at the gates of Konoha with Sakura and Kakashi to see him off. Once again Sakura offered to join Sasuke in his travels and again he turned her down. However this time he gave her a gentle poke to the forehead just like Itachi used to do to him when they were younger and stated that he would see her when he gets back. He thanked her again, but this time Sakura didn't feel sorrow. She felt hope knowing that this time she knew he was going to come back to her. Sasuke set off determined to atone for his sins. He stopped not far from the gates when he noticed Naruto and Zaria. Naruto leaned against the trunk of the tree while Zaria sat on the thick branch above with a big smile on her face.

" I didn't think you two were going to come see me off" Sasuke commented. He was a little surprised to see Zaria. They haven't seen each other since that one time she visited him in jail. Naruto pushed off the tree and took something out of his pocket and handed it to Sasuke. He was shocked to see what it was.

"You kept this all this time?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm returning it" Naruto commented with a serious look on his face. Sasuke held out his hand and grabbed it.

"How about I hold on to it until our next battle" Sasuke commented. Zaria jumped out of the tree.

"You two already blew each others arm's off and you still want to fight" Zaria commented. Naruto responded with a smirk.

"Anyways I have something for you too Sasuke, but I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hand" Zaria requested. Sasuke looked at her as if it was a ridiculous request. "Don't give me that look just do as I say. I promise it's not stupid" Zaria commented. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes and held out his only hand. Zaria proceeded to wrap something around his wrist. "Okay you can open your eyes now" and that's what Sasuke did. When he saw what Zaria put on him his eyes went wide. It was the necklace that Itachi always wore.

"How did you-" Sasuke didn't finish.

"Obito gave it to me after he had Itachi's eyes transplanted into you. I know how much you miss your brother so I figured you would want a small piece of him as a keepsake" Zaria said as she interrupted him knowing what he was going to ask. She gave Sasuke a smile.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone now. Good luck on your journey Sasuke" Naruto stated before taking his leave.

"So I know Naruto's reason for never severing our bond, but what's yours?" Sasuke questioned. " You had every opportunity to kill me and you decided to support my actions instead. You even helped me take down Danzo. Why would you do all of that for a criminal like me?" Sasuke continued to ask.

"I'd like to point out that you're not a criminal anymore and I told you that the reason I helped you kill Danzo was because I wanted revenge just like you did. Plus I knew deep in your heart no matter how much you hated the foundation of Konoha you could never have the conscience to destroy the village you called home." Zaria responded. He knew she was right and he hated that.

"You didn't answer my other question. Why did you support me as a criminal?" Sasuke asked again. Zaria looked at him with a smirk. Sasuke looked perplexed.

"The answer is simple Sasuke. In fact if you don't know it than you're stupider than Naruto" Zaria commented. Sasuke growled and looked at her annoyed. "It's because we are family. Even though we were separated as children I always saw you as if you were my little brother" Zaria stated with a genuine smile. Sasuke was a little surprised to hear her response. Zaria gave Sasuke a quick hug.

"Be safe Sasuke. I don't want you to blow off your other arm too" Zaria teased. Sasuke didn't find that funny at all. Zaria giggled in response. "Seriously though be careful out there little brother" Zaria said seriously this time. Sasuke gave her a nod and went on his way. When Sasuke left Satoru appeared next to Zaria in is Anbu attire.

"You know spending over a year in jail really changed Sasuke" Satoru commented. Zaria didn't look at Satoru, but he saw the smile on her face.

"I don't think it was the jail time that changed him. I think it has something to do with the people around him" Zaria replied.

"You think so?" Satoru questioned a little confused.

"Honey I know so" Zaria said with a smirk. Satoru smirked as well.

"I can understand Sasuke's confusion on why you supported him the way you did. Mostly because I was confused as well. I guess since there was a time where you lost your family you wished you could have been a there for them at the time. Then you got your second chance when you met Sasuke. You wanted to be his shoulder to lean on because you weren't there for him as a child. You felt guilty and your guilt led you to do the things that you did" Satoru stated. Zaria still didn't look at him, however he saw her gaze soften. She kept quiet the whole time he talked. That's mostly because he was right. Every single word he spoke was how she felt. She was never there for Sasuke as a child and that pained her. Although she's happy she can be there for him now. Especially now that it's just the two of them left in the Uchiha clan.


	13. Satoru's plans for the Future

It had been one week since Sasuke had left for his redemption journey. Zaria decided it was time to return home to Kusaga. She took a break from work and stayed home to spend time with Satoru and Raiden before they leave for their three month training mission. The three of them met up at Zaria's house and sat in the living room while she was in the kitchen cooking lunch. Satoru and Raiden were having their own conversation that was very interesting.

"You know you guys have been going out for almost two years now. Any plans on going the next step?" Raiden asked almost teasing yet serious at the same time. Satoru had a blush on his face.

"Well kinda" Satoru replied kinda embarrassed. Raiden was excited now.

"Dude give me the details!" Raiden exclaimed. Satoru covered Raiden's mouth in panic and shushed him.

"You idiot keep it down. I don't want her to know what's going on" Satoru begged. Raiden nodded with Satoru's hand still on his mouth. Satoru removed his hand and wiped it on his pants. Zaria entered the room after hearing her name.

"What's going on? I heard my name" Zaria asked.

"Uhhh"Satoru responded nervous.

"We were just talking about how lucky we are to have you as a team mate Zary" Raiden said. However, Zaria knew they were up to something, but she decided to let it slide this time. She walked towards the two and gave them a hug and both a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are the best" Zaria said before she walked back the kitchen. When she left the room both of them sighed with relief.

"Nice save Rai" Satoru commented with a whisper.

"No prob dude I got your back any day" Raiden said with a smirk. Satoru gave Raiden a smirk.

"Brothers?" Satoru got ready for a fist bump.

"Forever" Raiden said fist bumping Satoru. Zaria secretly watched from the doorway. She smiled knowing how far their friendship had come. They went from constantly arguing and fighting to calling each other brothers. She didn't have to intervene in their fights as much as she used to. She walked back into the kitchen before they could notice her standing there.

"You know if you need any help you can always ask Harumi to go shopping with you" Raiden suggested. Satoru looked at him confused.

"Harumi knows how to keep secrets and like Zaria she's good at coming up with convincing back stories to cover your tracks" Raiden explained. " Mizune is Zaria's best friend so she's sure to open her mouth and Yumi is Takada's sister and I don't trust Takada with anything" he continued to add to his reasoning. Satoru nodded now understanding him.

"How is Harumi anyways? She's a genin now right?" Satoru asked. Raiden nodded in response.

"Yeah she's doing well so far. Daisuke-sensei actually talked to her sensei and said she's improved a lot from the time she was an academy student." Raiden replied. "Anyways before we go of topic do you have any plans on how you're going to approach the subject with Zaria?" he then asked. Satoru shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly I don't know. How would you bring up something like that? I don't think I can just be like _hey Zaria wanna get married?_ She would be so mad at me"Satoru commented. Raiden chuckled a little.

"Dude I can see you like ruining a moment just by saying _so wanna get married?_ It's amazing to see how being around her makes you so nervous" Raiden stated. Satoru looked at him annoyed.

"You're not helping Rai" Satoru commented with a grumble.

"I'm just kidding calm down Toru" Raiden responded. Zaria came back into the room with a hot pot of her infamous pork stew.

"Awe man you made pork stew! Zaria if Satoru doesn't marry you I might!" Raiden exclaimed happily as he dug into the food. Satoru growled as Zaria giggled in response. She poured a serving for Satoru as she sat and watched both boys eat. Satoru noticed that she wasn't eating.

"Zar how come you're not eating?" Satoru asked.

"I'm just not hungry. Don't worry I'm fine" Zaria replied. Now Raiden looked at her quizzically. Zaria never turned down food with the excuse that she wasn't hungry.

"Are you sure Zaria?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired from all the work I've been doing lately nothing serious" Zaria stated. Satoru still looked at her with worry.

"Okay if you say so" Raiden commented. Both of them knew something was wrong. They also knew how stubborn Zaria was and decided to just drop the subject. The boys continued eating as Zaria excused herself stating she was going to go take a nap.

"You're not buying it either right?" Raiden asked curious.

"No, something is definitely wrong with her" Satoru replied.

"I think she's pregnant" Raiden commented making Satoru's face turn red.

"Dude!" Satoru exclaimed embarrassed.

"What? My mom was the same way when she was pregnant with Harumi" Raiden stated making Satoru nervous. He was about to go away for three months and there's a chance that his girlfriend could be pregnant. He was panicking now and Raiden could clearly see that.

"Dude relax I was only kidding. I could be fatigue from all the work lord sixth has her doing. No need to over react" Raiden stated. Satoru growled and slapped Raiden upside the head.

"Quite doing that already!" Satoru said angrily.

"Oh would you just marry the girl already" Raiden commented.

"Rai please shut up" Satoru stated.

"Fine fine I'll stop now. Maybe the three months away will help you think of something in the meantime" Raiden stated. Satoru glared at Raiden this time.

"Okay I'm done this time" Raiden commented sensing Satoru's annoyance with him. Even though Satoru was annoyed with Raiden, he was glad to have his help during tough decisions like this. Satoru wanted to eventually marry Zaria. His only problem was how he would bring it up in a conversation with her. He hoped that the three months away on his training mission would help him think. Raiden was going with him so he had someone to bounce ideas off of.


	14. Satoru's Panic and Resolve

I was getting ready to leave for my three month training mission with Raiden. It still amazes me that Lord Sixth thought I was good enough to become a member of the Anbu Black Ops. It's a little daunting actually. I looked at a picture that me and Zaria took together. I think she's a person more deserving to be in the Anbu unit. She's so much stronger than I am. After her brother died and she obtained the power of her clan's Mangekyou Sharingan I watched her chakra levels increase. I saw her use Susano for the first time and I was mind blown by how much power it gave her. It's like I was looking at a whole different person. I never thought it was possible, but I managed to fall more in love with her. Her desire to protect those she held dear to her was astonishing.

She stood by Sasuke's side the whole time he was rogue and she never gave up on him even when the rest of us did. I guess it was the fact that in her clan he was all she had left. I couldn't be mad at her even if I wanted to. Honestly, I would have done the same thing. One day I would like to marry her, but just thinking about it and thinking of her reaction gives me a panic attack. I'm always scared that there's a chance that she'll say no or if one day she decides she doesn't love me anymore. Just thinking is making me depressed. I heard a knock on the door and I was confused. I wasn't expecting any company. I walked down the hallway and opened the front door. Zaria stood there and I cocked an eyebrow. She was wearing her mission gear which was weird cause she never said anything to me about going on a mission.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"Seriously? I'm not going to see you for three months after today and you're asking me why I'm here?" Zaria responded annoyed with me. She walked in and I closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I wasn't expecting you to be here" I replied softly.

"Are you okay?" Zaria asked. She noticed something was up. The one thing I hated yet loved at the same time was how smart she is. I nodded in silence. "Seriously honey what's wrong?" Zaria asked not believing my response.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment" I stated. I hoped that she would change the subject cause I really didn't want to talk about it. I could see the concerned look on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zaria asked. So much for her dropping the subject. I guess I'll have to be the one to do it.

"What's up with the mission gear?" I asked. She looked down at her outfit and looked back up at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I'm going on a mission with Takada" she replied. I really confused.

"I thought you stopped going on missions" I questioned.

"I did, but I need to retrieve a scroll from the neighboring village. Takada is my escort" Zaria stated. I growled knowing that Takada was going on yet another mission alone with her. Takada told me awhile ago that he no longer had a crush on Zaria, but I still didn't trust him with her.

"Someone is jealous" she teased. I just glared at her with annoyance. She knew that her going on missions with him bother me.

"You always go on co-op missions with him" I commented annoyed. Zaria laughed at me. I growled in response. I hated how much she was enjoying this.

"Oh relax Toru. You're overreacting. If it makes you feel better I didn't ask him to join me this time" Zaria said. It was good to hear that. I would have been really mad if she did. I felt her gaze on me and part of me was a little confused with the way she was looking at me. Then I realized that this was the first time she saw me in my Anbu attire.

"It's been almost a year since you've been promoted and seeing you dressed as a member of the Anbu makes it really official that you actually are in the Anbu Black ops" Zaria stated with a soft smile. I smiled too as I gave her a hug.

"I would be where I am without you" I commented. I felt her nuzzle herself into my chest.

"I think you're giving me too much credit honey. You would have done just as amazing without me" she commented.

"No you're wrong. You gave me the strength to be who I am today. I don't know what I would do without you" I replied. She looked up at me astonished by what I just said. I could see a tear form in her eye. "You better not start crying now. I won't be able to leave knowing that I made you cry" I stated. She tried to hold it back, but it didn't work. Her tears raced down her cheeks.

"Happy tears, they suck" Zaria commented with a giggle as she wiped them away. I let go of her and looked away. I wanted to ask her to marry me so badly. However, the fear of rejection was holding me back. She looked concerned now and I hoped she wouldn't ask about it.

"What's wrong?" Zaria asked. Damn it, I knew it was only wishful thinking. I guess I have no choice now.

"Zaria can I ask you something?" I questioned somewhat looking at her.

"You kinda just did" She commented with a giggle.

"Zar I'm serious" I stated with a sigh.

"I know I'm sorry I had to. Please go on" she responded. I looked away again. I didn't want to see her reaction.

"Well...you see...Do you..Is there."

"Can you just tell me already" She demanded a little impatient. I was having trouble forming sentences. I was so nervous and this situation made it worse.

"Do you think that sometime in the future...do you think we would ever get married?" I asked. I shut my eyes tightly scared of what she'll do. When nothing happened I opened my eyes and looked at her. She had a puzzled look on her face. Now I was concerned.

"Zaria?" I questioned almost wanting a response from her. Then I saw the smile on her face.

"Is this your way of asking me to marry you?" she asked. Now that I think about it I guess it was. I nodded in response afraid of the stupid things that I might say. She grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it gently with her thumb.

"Is this why you've been acting so strange lately?" she questioned.

"Yeah I guess so" I replied. She giggled again and smiled at me. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I don't know why you were so worried. You should know that you would be the one I marry. There's no doubt about it" Zaria stated. There was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I was so relieved to hear her say that. Now I can go on my mission and not worry about her not wanting to marry me. I pulled her close to me and gave her a kiss. It was time to say goodbye for now. I had to leave for my training and she had to travel with Takada. That thought still bothered me. However, I trusted Zaria enough to where I don't have to worry about her with someone like him. I knew she was going to come back to me no matter what.


	15. Average Day in Kusaga

It had been two weeks since Satoru and Raiden left for their three month training mission. A day later in the morning Zaria returned from her mission with Takada. She had no work to do and her team mates weren't around so she decided to spend the day with Takada and his team. Takada had changed over the years so she didn't mind spending time with him now. The four of them were at the training field sitting on the ground just talking.

"So Zar what's new?" Mizune asked.

"Well um apparently Satoru wants to marry me" Zaria responded.

"NO WAY!"Mizune shouted in disbelief. Zaria nodded her head.

"Honestly, it's about time" Haru commented.

"Yeah I'm with him on this one" Takada commented.

"Raiden always talked about how all Satoru would talk about was how he was going to ask you to marry him" Mizune stated. The three of them looked at her quizzically.

"Since when do you and Raiden hang out?" Takada asked. There was a blush on Mizune's face.

"W-We don't it's just, I bumped into him two weeks ago before he left for his mission and we talked" Mizune said all flustered. Zaria giggled in response.

"What's so funny?" Haru asked

"Oh it's nothing" Zaria replied.

"Anyways, so has he officially asked you yet?" Mizune asked. Zaria shook her head.

"No, but I already told him that I would so I don't think it's necessary" Zaria responded.

"Oh come on Zar you should tell him you won't marry him until he actually proposes to you" Mizune stated.  
"Why does it matter? She just said that she would." Takada questioned.

"Takada you're an idiot you wouldn't understand" Mizune said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Takada growled in response.

"I don't get it either, but some how I think this is all apart of your romantic fantasy that you always obsess about" Haru stated earning a glare from Mizune.

"Relax Mizune. It's okay I never expected anything big from him anyways" Zaria said trying to calm her down.

"Well did he at least give you a ring?" Mizune asked giving her a questioning look.

"No he didn't, but like I said that's fine" Zaria replied.

"DAMN IT NO IT'S NOT!" Mizune shouted startling her team mates and Zaria. "If Satoru loves you as much as Raiden says he does then what's his problem? When he comes back in two months I swear I will kick his butt" Mizune stated in anger.

"Mizune you're overreacting. Zaria said it was fine so it's fine. Unlike you she doesn't care about the material things. Honestly you don't need a ring just to prove you love someone" Takada stated.

"Wow Takada I'm impressed you know how to think" Haru commented. Takada glared at Haru.

"Thank you Takada I completely agree with you" Zaria stated with a soft smile. Takada looked at Zaria and gave her a nod. "Seriously though when did you and Raiden start hanging out?" Zaria asked again.

"That's not relevant right now. I still want to have a word with Satoru. I was assigned to go to the land of iron and Raiden told me that's where they're training so if I find them I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Mizune stated crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"It's pointless of me to tell you not to bother isn't it?" Zaria questioned.

"He needs to know how wrong it is for him to do that to you" Mizune stated.

"He didn't even do anything!" Zaria said trying to defend Satoru.

"That's the point!" Mizune exclaimed. Zaria sighed knowing that her efforts were useless and how bringing up the so called proposal to her was a bad idea.

"Okay now I'm curious. When did you and Raiden become a thing?" Haru asked. Mizune blushed again with wide eyes.

"We're not! We're just really good friends" Mizune stated.

"Yeah uh huh okay then" Zaria said teasing her. Mizune glared at her in response. Zaria laughed at her reaction.

"You know it feels good that the four of us can just sit here and talk just like old times" Haru commented with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't even remember the last time we got to relax like this" Zaria commented with a soft smile.

"It's too bad Raiden and Satoru couldn't be here to enjoy it" Mizune stated.

"Yeah it sucks to be them" Takada commented. All of them laughed in response.

"I wonder how long the serenity will last? I hope for a while it feels good to do nothing" Haru stated.

"Yeah I agree. It's nice like this" Zaria said as she lied down on the ground. The rest of them followed after. By this time the sun had begun to go down. The sky went from a crisp blue to a soft pinkish orange.

"The sky looks so beautiful" Mizune commented.

"Yeah it does. It's very calming" Zaria added.

"You guys wanna go sit on the hill top and watch the sun set?" Takada asked.

"Yeah sure sounds like fun" Zaria said as she leaned up. The rest of them got up and headed for the hill top that over looked the village. From there they had a good view of the sun setting. The four of them sat on the edge of the cliff with there legs dangling over the edge. Zaria managed to make a quick stop and brought dumplings so they could snack on something while watching the sun set.

"I wish we could do this more often. It's nice up here" Mizune stated.

"We should. When Satoru and Raiden come home all of us should get together and watch the sun set" Zaria suggested.

"Yeah we could have a little picnic" Takada suggested.

"I like that idea we should do that." Zaria stated.

"Well lets do it then" Haru said. After the sun set the four of them called it a day and went their separate ways.


	16. Mizune's Anger

Days later Mizune went on her solo mission to the Land of Iron. She knew for a fact that she would see Raiden and Satoru there since that's where Raiden said they would be training . She was determined to give Satoru a piece of her mind. It took her some time to get there due to a run in with bandits that tried to rob her. Mizune quickly took care of them and went on her way. She made it to the border of the Land of Iron. She figured that they would be training in the mountains since it was far from the nearest village population. Mizune eventually found them on a cliff side practicing different jutsu. She growled to herself seeing Satoru and thinking about what he supposedly did to Zaria. She approached the two and both boys were confused to see her.

"Hey Mizune, what are you doing here?" Raiden asked.

"Satoru Masamora I have a bone to pick with you!" she exclaimed with a growled. Satoru was really confused.

"Um what's wrong?" Satoru asked. He looked at Raiden to see if he knew. Raiden just shrugged his shoulders.

"How could you do that to poor Zaria?" Mizune questioned in anger. Satoru was still confused.

"Okay what exactly did I do?" Satoru questioned not knowing what she's talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me you know what you did" she stated. Satoru cocking an eyebrow.

"Mizune what are you even talking about?" Raiden asked trying to understand the situation. Mizune pointed at Satoru with anger.

"This jerk asked Zaria to marry him and didn't even do it right! He never gave her a ring!" Mizune shouted. Both were really confused.

"Dude you already asked her? I thought you were going to wait till we went back?" Raiden questioned really confused.

"Technically specking I didn't" Satoru whispered to Raiden so Mizune couldn't hear. Raiden nodded in response. "How did you even know about that Mizune?" Satoru asked curios to know how she knew something he didn't even tell Raiden.

"Zaria told me herself" Mizune replied. "Honestly if you love Zaria like you say you do then you would have actually put effort into your proposal" she continued.

"Is that the reason why you're here?" Raiden asked.

"Well I detoured here. I'm on a mission. I told Zaria I was going to give Satoru a piece of my mind" Mizune responded. "Do you have any idea how disappointed she is that you didn't give her a real proposal?" she continued.

"What are you even talking about?" Satoru questioned in response.

"How can you love someone and not even give her what she deserves. Zaria is my best friend and she deserves the absolute best and you're not giving it to her!" Mizune exclaimed. This made Satoru speechless. Her words really got to him. Had he really not been giving Zaria what she deserves.

"Mizune don't you think that was a little to far? You and Zaria are opposites. Unlike you she doesn't demand things from Satoru. She already knows how much he loves her and she doesn't need material things from him in order to prove anything" Raiden said defensively. He looked over at Satoru and gave him a reassuring nod. Satoru gave him a nod back.

"What exactly did she tell you anyways? She probably didn't even tell you the whole story" Satoru questioned.

"She said how you wanted to marry her" Mizune replied.

"Okay then I don't understand why you're mad at me. I never asked her to marry me all I said was I _wanted_ to marry her. There's a difference. So basically you're mad at me for no reason" Satoru stated annoyed with Mizune. Just then Zaria showed up after tailing Mizune to see if she would actually go off on Satoru like she said she would. Zaria hid her chakra so they wouldn't know she's there.

"Still why would you tell her you wanted to marry her then not ask her to marry you? What was the point of that?" Mizune asked still mad.

"I was nervous okay. I never even imagine the fact that she would actually love me back so the thought of her eventually marrying me is kinda daunting" Satoru responded. " I know she told me would marry me so it makes actually asking her a little less nerve wrecking, but I always think about how one day she'll decide she doesn't love me anymore and leave me for someone better. You're right Mizune she deserves the absolute best and I hate myself that I can't give that to her" Satoru explained. Mizune felt bad now. Hearing this made Zaria somewhat sad. After that Zaria came out of hiding. All of them were surprised by her presence.

"Is that what you honestly think?" Zaria asked softly as she approached them.

"What are you doing here?" Raiden asked confused. Zaria stood in front of her boyfriend and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I knew Mizune was going to come here to yell at you so I followed her here" Zaria said as she continued to look at him.

"I thought someone was following me" Mizune stated.

"Honey what's wrong?" Satoru asked.

"Is that how you feel Toru?"Zaria asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but lately I've been having nightmares about you leaving me one day for someone better because that's what you deserve" Satoru responded softly with his head turned so he doesn't look at her. Zaria placed her hand on his cheek and guided his head so he was looking into her eyes.

"You always were paranoid you know that" Zaria stated with a smile. Satoru looked at her confused as she still held his cheek. She then let go and placed both her hands on his arms leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips. Satoru kissed her back.

"Those two are so cute together" Mizune commented. Raiden looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah they do" Raiden said. Zaria pulled back and smiled at Satoru. He smiled back at her.

"I already told you that I would marry you therefore I don't have intentions of ever leaving you. Satoru you were always there for me. When we were in the academy and I was being bullied by the other students you had no problem standing up for me" Zaria stated.

"You remember that?" Satoru questioned in amazement that she remembered something from almost ten years ago.

"Of course I did. I knew from that day you were going to be someone special to me" Zaria stated with a big smile. This made Satoru very happy. Mizune and Raiden watched them from a distance.

"Watching those two interact makes me a little less mad at Satoru" Mizune stated.

"Honestly it's your own fault for being mad at him in the first place" Raiden commented.

"Shut up Rai" Mizune said glaring at Raiden.

"Okay Okay calm down" Raiden responded trying to ease her anger.

"Whatever" Mizune commented as she crossed her arms in a huff. Raiden chuckled at her. He thought it was cute when she got mad like this. Eventually Mizune apologized for shouting at Satoru the way she did. Satoru accepted saying it was "no big deal". The girls left the boys alone as Mizune continued her mission and Zaria went back home. She was excited for when her boys come home in two months and a half months.


	17. Marry Me?

Two months passed by and Satoru and Raiden finally came home. Zaria greeted them at the gates of Kusaga. When the two of them walked through the gates Zaria jumped on Satoru giving him a hug and a peck on the lips. She then gave Raiden a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek, which earned a glare from Satoru.

"I'm so happy to finally have the both of you home. I missed my boys" Zaria said with tears leaving her eyes.

"If you're so happy why are you crying?" Raiden asked with a chuckle as he wiped away a tear with his finger.

"Happy tears" Zaria commented with a giggle.

"Hey Zar can we go for a walk?" Satoru asked. Zaria nodded in response.

"Rai you wanna come with?" Zaria asked. Raiden was unsure of how to respond. He knew of Satoru's plans and he looked over and saw him nod giving him the okay to join them.

"Uh sure I guess" Raiden replied as he followed them to the park. When they got to the field in the middle of the park Raiden kept his distance to give them some privacy. Satoru stopped short causing Zaria to bump into him.

"What's wrong Toru?" Zaria asked wondering why he stopped suddenly. He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. Zaria looked so confused.

"Zaria I've been thinking about how I wanted to do this since you came to me in the Land of Iron and it might not look like it but honestly on the inside I'm completely falling apart right now" Satoru stated leading her to become more confused. She cocked an eyebrow and turned her head slightly like a confused puppy would.

"What are you talking about?" Zaria asked. Satoru took both of Zaria's hands into his and he looked up at Raiden who stood far enough to where he could still hear them. Raiden gave Satoru a reassuring nod and he continued.

"I knew for the longest time that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That day in the academy was the day I also knew you would become special to me. Upon graduating I fell in love with you and then two years to this day when you told me that you loved me for the first time I knew then we would have a future together. Three months ago I told you that I wanted to marry you and even though I already know the answer I'm still going to ask you" Satoru stated as he then got down on one knee still holding her hands in his leaving Zaria speechless and amazed. "Zaria Uchiha will you please marry me?" Satoru then asked. Another tear left Zaria's eye.

"Happy tears again?" Satoru questioned with a smile. Zaria nodded still speechless. Satoru got up and gave her a tight hug.

"You idiot, you said you already knew the answer so I don't know why you asked." Zaria said with a sob. Satoru signaled for Raiden to come over and join them. Raiden did as he was told and came over and gave Satoru a pat on the back.

"See dude I told ya you can do it" Raiden said with a smile. "Congrats both of you it's about time" Raiden then commented. He then put his arm around Satoru and leaned on him. "Hey I held up my part and you promised me that if I did I get to be best man" Raiden said to Satoru. Zaria giggled in response . She missed having them around.

"Don't worry either way you would have been best man" Satoru stated. He turned and looked at his now fiancee.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Mizune I didn't give you a ring. I think she might strangle me this time" Satoru requested.

"Don't worry I'll just go find a ring in my box of jewelry that I never where and put on a ring that resembles and engagement ring and tell her you gave it to me" Zaria said with a smile.

"Well one day I would like to give you an actual ring. I just couldn't wait any longer to ask you" Satoru stated.

"Honey I told you already that I don't need one. It's fine don't worry about it. It's just a piece of jewelry and you know I'm not much of a jewelry person anyways" Zaria stated.

"Says the girl wearing a necklace with her clan's crest on in" Raiden mumbled.

"That's the only exception" Zaria said defensively. Both boys laughed at her.

"Seriously though I thought she was going to kill me a few months ago. If you didn't come when you did she probably would have" Satoru mentioned. Zaria giggled at him.

"Don't worry about her. If it'll make you feel better I won't even tell her about this" Zaria said.

"Okay good" Satoru responded.

"That or a certain someone can distract her for awhile" Zaria said as she looked at Raiden. Both looked at Zaria quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" Satoru asked.

"Honey you didn't know that Rai here and Mizune have been spending a good amount of time together" Zaria stated giving him a wink. Raiden's face turned red in response.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Raiden responded nervous.

"Dude you have a thing for Mizune and you didn't tell me?" Satoru questioned.

"No we're just friends" Raiden replied.

"That's not what I heard" Zaria teased him.

"Okay I'm so confused right now" Satoru commented.

"Yeah same here. I don't even know what she's talking about" Raiden stated.

"Come on Rai I'm not stupid. I know you like her" Zaria said poking Raiden in the side.

"No I don't!" Raiden exclaimed.

"Yes you do!" Zaria exclaimed back. Satoru watched the both of them go on.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Ha I got you" Zaria exclaimed proud of herself.

"Damn it" Raiden mumbled to himself. "Fine you win. I kind of have a crush on Mizune" he then announced.

"I knew it!" Zaria shouted in excitement.

"Seriously dude I fell insulted that you didn't tell me" Satoru stated.

"Well I knew if I told you then you would tell her and I didn't want Zaria to say anything to Mizune" Raiden said defending himself.

"Okay now I feel insulted. I know how to keep a secret you jerk" Zaria stated annoyed.

"I know I'm sorry Zary I'm just as paranoid as Satoru is" Raiden said

"Hey!" Satoru exclaimed. Both of them laughed at him. Zaria grabs both Satoru's and Raiden's hand and led them to her house.

"Come on boys I think we should celebrate your return with some pork stew and rice balls" Zaria said with a smile.

"Pork stew?! Sweet this is the best day ever!" Raiden exclaimed as he ran ahead of the two. Zaria giggled watching him run.

"Some things never change" Satoru commented with a smile.

"I hope some things don't" Zaria said and she tangled her fingers together with his.

"Yeah same here" Satoru commented with a smile as he looked at her. They walked together as they followed Raiden to Zaria's house.


	18. Time Skip! Gaiden Days

Years have passed and Zaria and Satoru got married. Although they are married they made an agreement that she keep her last name mostly because of her newly found pride of her clan. Satoru is constantly away since he's in the Black ops. Sasuke and Sakura now have a daughter named Sarada. Since Sasuke is away just as much as Satoru Zaria decided to temporarily moved to Konoha and helped Sakura take care of her daughter. Kakashi ended up retiring which led to Naruto to fulfill his dream and become hokage. Zaria was able to help Sarada with her training and told her stories of her parents when they were younger, especially embarrassing stories of her father as a child.

The day after Sarada was born Sasuke went to Kusaga and visited Zaria. He asked her if it was okay if Sarada referred to her as her aunt. Zaria asked why and Sasuke stated that his reasoning was because the way she always supported him over the years, even his days as a criminal he felt as if she was like an older sister to him. His other reason was how Itachi used to refer to her as his sister. She felt heart-warmed with how Sasuke thought of her and gave him a hug. Even though Sasuke is now taller than her, she still likes to call him her "little brother".

Today was a normal day in Konoha. Sasuke was gone to retrieve a document for Naruto. It was just Sakura , Sarada , and Zaria at home. Sarada had just finished her homework as Sakura was doing the cleaning and Zaria was reading some scrolls that Sasuke had previous brought home and asked her to read over. Sarada approached her aunt as she sat a the table. Zaria glanced over at her.

"Is there something you want Sarada?" Zaria asked.

"Aunt Zaria can you help me with my shuriken jutsu?" Sarada asked in response as she held her hands behind her back. Zaria sighed as she rolled up the scroll she was just reading.

"Sure sweetheart lets go" Zaria replied as she got up from her seat. Both of them left to go to the training field near the house.

"What do you want to learn today Sarada?" Zaria asked.

"Papa always talks about Uncle Itachi and how he was great with shuriken jutsu. Can you teach me some of his techniques?" Sarada asked. Zaria was frowned a little hearing his name. Although she was happy at the fact that Sasuke was willing to talk about his late brother to his daughter.

"Well I'm not as good as your Uncle Itachi, but I'll try" Zaria said. After a few hours of training Zaria decided to call it a day. The two of them went home where they were welcomed to a home cooked meal by Sakura. All three of them sat down at the table and ate.

"Hey Aunt Zaria?" Sarada said trying to get her aunt's attention.

"What is it?" Zaria asked in response as she took a bite of rice.

"Can you tell me stories of Uncle Itachi when he was alive?" Sarada asked. Both Zaria and Sakura looked at her. "Papa told me about all the sacrifices that Uncle Itachi made while he was alive, but I want to know more about him" Sarada continued.

"Okay tell you what after dinner you and I can have a little story time and I'll tell you all about Uncle Itachi and I'll throw you some stories of your Papa and Uncle Itachi as kids" Zaria said with a smile. Sarada looked at her aunt with excitement as she quickly finished her meal. Later that night Zaria told Sarada different stories about Itachi and Sasuke as children. The next day Sasuke had come home from his mission and successfully retrieved the documents that Naruto asked for. Zaria met up with them at the Hokage office to talk business. Sasuke walked in the office and tossed the scroll to Naruto.

"Who ever wrote the scroll doesn't want anyone to know what it says. I couldn't even read it with my Rinnegan" Sasuke stated. Naruto opened the scroll and looked at it. Zaria looked over Naruto's shoulder and looked at the scroll herself.

"Oh I've seen this before. It's actually a simple code to crack. I have a book at home with the code translation. If you don't mind I can take the scroll with me and translate it for you Naruto" Zaria suggested.

"Really Zaria?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah I used to do it for Kakashi when he was hokage. Deciphering scrolls is my specialty" Zaria stated. Naruto sealed the scroll back up and handed it to Zaria.

"I'm trusting you with this Zaria. Be careful with it" Naruto stated.

"Naruto relax. I got this" Zaria said as she put the scroll in her pouch. " I should have it completely translated by at least tomorrow" she then said. Naruto nodded in response. After more discussion about about the future of Konoha Sasuke and Zaria left to go home.

"So I hear you've been telling Sarada about Itachi" Zaria mentioned.

"She has the right to know about her late uncle" Sasuke stated.

"I know that. I'm just impressed that you've actually become comfortable enough to tell her at her age. I figured you would have waited until she was a little bit older" Zaria stated.

"There's a picture of me and Itachi sitting on a shelf in the living room and one day she asked who he was so I figured I would tell her" Sasuke stated. " I assume you're only bringing this up is because she asked you about him too right?" he then questioned.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to know how you felt about it. Itachi had a greater impact on you then he did to me, but I guess it's the fact that you two are brothers" Zaria stated. "It's like how Obito had a great impact on my life because he's my older brother" she then stated. She then smirked remembering something.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked noticing her smirk.

"I just realized the fact that we both obtained mangekyou sharingan because of the deaths of our older brothers. I guess we really are alike aren't we" Zaria replied. Sasuke looked ahead of him.

"But you never became a criminal and tried to kill those dear to you" Sasuke stated causing Zaria to stop in her tracks. Sasuke continued to walk on.

 _'ten years have passed and you still think of yourself as a heartless criminal. When are you ever going to look at things positive Sasuke'_ Zaria thought as she watched him from behind.


	19. Sasuke and Zaria's Day Together

It was a nice day in Konoha. The sun shined without a cloud in the sky. Sasuke and Zaria stood on the roof top of the Hokage building. It's been awhile since they spent time together like this. The last time they bonded like this was back when Sasuke had just killed his brother.  
"It's so nice out today" Zaria commented as she gazed up at the sky.  
"Hn" Sasuke responded. Zaria turned her attention to her cousin. He's been acting different since last night.  
"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked with curiosity.  
"Nothing" Sasuke replied. Zaria knew that wasn't true. She knew him too well. He was stubborn just like Itachi. Neither were never willing to admit when something was wrong.  
"Sasuke come on. Do you honestly think I don't know my own cousin?" Zaria asked. Sasuke didn't respond. In fact he didn't even look at her.  
"If you don't want to tell Sakura that's fine it can stay between us. Just tell me what's bothering you" Zaria begged. Sasuke still didn't say anything. This time he looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes now. Now she was worried. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time.  
"Is this about Itachi?" Zaria questioned thinking that's what's bothering him.  
"No it has nothing to do with him" Sasuke finally responded. He looked away from her.  
"You can tell me anything you know that. Like I said it can stay between just us" Zaria stated. Sasuke didn't say anything, but look out into the distance. She wasn't surprised though with the way he was responding. Sasuke was never the one to be open about his feelings. The only time he ever opened up about how he felt was the one time she visited him in jail. The other night when Sasuke called himself a heartless criminal was when Zaria got a glimpse of how he felt. When Zaria spoke to Sakura she mentioned that even though they were married, they were still emotionally distant. Zaria felt a disconnection between her and her cousin and she hated it. She cared so much for him.

"You know to this day I still regret never being there for you as a child" Zaria mentioned. Sasuke became eager and wanted to hear more. "You were all alone. When Itachi told me what happened I should have come back to Konoha instead of staying in Kusaga. When you needed me the most I wasn't there for you. I hate myself for that" Zaria continued. Sasuke just looked at her. She looked down at the roof they stood on with a sad smile on her face.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyways" Sasuke stated. Zaria looked up at him as he still looked at her. "You don't know for sure if things would have turned out differently had you returned home sooner. There's still a chance that I could have become the criminal I was. So quit dwelling in the past already" Sasuke stated. Zaria looked at him with pain in her eyes. Sasuke looked away from her. He hated that look she always gave him. He always assumed he was the cause of that pain in her eyes. The first time he saw it was when she confronted him about Danzo and how he threatened to kill her if she got in his way.

"Will you stop that already!" Zaria demanded. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. "When are you ever going to realize that you never were a heartless criminal?" she then questioned. "You always look at the negative side of things when you should really view the positive outlook. If you're really were heartless then you wouldn't feel the guilt of killing your older brother or apologized to Sakura for all the torment you put her through over the years. You wouldn't let Naruto calling you his friend mean so much to you and you wouldn't have begged me to hate you just because you felt that's all you deserved after what you did" Zaria claimed. He knew she was right. She was right about everything. He was speechless at this point. Zaria walked over to him and grabbed his cloak by the collar. She forced him to look at her in the eyes. This time he saw the look on her face go from pain to anger. "Don't tell me to quit dwelling in the past if that's all you're ever going to do!" Zaria then stated. "I never saw you as the heartless criminal you claimed you were, but I guess that's never enough for you is it?" she then questioned as she let him go. Thinking it was time for her to go Zaria left Sasuke alone on the rooftop. In all the time that Sasuke had known her, he had never once seen her mad at him. That same night Zaria was working on the scroll that Naruto gave to her to translate. She sat at the dining room table in her apartment when there was a knock at the door. It was late so she wasn't expecting any visitors. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. There standing in front of her was Sasuke. She was confused to see him here.

"Are you busy right now?" Sasuke asked looking at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Actually I was just working on that scroll you retrieved the other day. What's up?" Zaria asked curious to know what he wants.

"Come, lets go for a walk" Sasuke said as he turned around and started to walk away. Zaria nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see and put her shoes on and followed him. They didn't go anywhere specific. They just went around the village. It was quiet most of the time. Zaria was confused to why he asked her to take a walk with him this late at night.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Zaria asked. Sasuke didn't answer her. He continued on walking. This didn't really bother her. When he didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Years ago I went on a journey to redeem myself and cleanse all my sins. However, some of the places I went to only saw me as a monster. No matter how hard I tried in there eyes I was just a no good criminal. There was even a time when Konoha had given up on me. The only reason they forgave me was because I helped them take down Madara and dispel the infinite tsukuyomi" Sasuke stated. Zaria was a little confused to why he was telling her all of this. " I wanted to restore the honor of the Uchiha, but in doing so I ended up doing more harm" he continued. Now she understood what was going on. Sasuke was actually opening up to her.

"Just because it was the reason you were pardoned doesn't mean it was the reason you were forgiven" Zaria stated. Sasuke looked back at her.

"What are you implying?" Sasuke asked.

"It's simple my darling cousin. They saw you for who you really are, a caring person. Sure you did some terrible things, but the reason behind them was what made them see who you really are" Zaria explained. She then gave Sasuke a hug from behind. "Things happen for a reason. Even if the reason is completely illogical" she continued. "I don't think you did any more damage to the honor of the Uchiha clan that wasn't already done. Before I met you I used to hate my last name. I always tried to hide the fact that I was a member of the Uchiha clan. There was a time when I stopped wearing shirts that had the clan's crest on the back. I even trained myself to be less dependent with my sharingan in battles. However, after meeting you my opinion changed. I learned to be more appreciative of my family. So I began respecting the fact that I was a member of the Uchiha clan and began wearing the crest on my back again" she confessed. She let go of him and Sasuke turned to look at her. Zaria looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter what other people think about you. It only matters what you think of yourself" Zaria stated. This earned a smirk from Sasuke. He would never admit it, but he appreciated having Zaria around. Since they came from the same clan she understood his pain. She wasn't quick to judge him like others would. Having her around was like he had a sister to depend on. That's what she was to him, a sister.


	20. The End

Zaria finished translating the scroll with help from Sasuke. It turned out to be instructions on how to perform a ritual to dispel darkness with the light written by a priestess from Mibuki Island where Sasuke went to during is retrieval mission. Nothing serious has happened since the end of the fourth shinobi war so everyone was at piece. Sasuke and Zaria got along much better than they used to. Sasuke felt more comfortable around her enough to even start calling her his sister. Zaria still teased Sasuke and called him her "little brother" which Sasuke claimed was annoying, but secretly liked it.

Sarada graduated and became a genin and Zaria took responsibility in training Sarada when during their free time. One day Zaria took it upon herself to teach Sarada her Uncle's favorite fire jutsu just so Sasuke could have a memory of his late brother that his daughter held. It took some practice, but she eventually mastered it.

"How was that Aunt Zaria?" Sarada asked after her last attempt.

"That was amazing Sarada. I'm sure your Papa will be proud of you" Zaria stated with a huge smile. This made Sarada happy.

"Can we show him now?" Sarada asked. Zaria nodded her head in agreement.

"You stay right here. I'll go get him for you" Zaria said as she walked back to the house only a few blocks away. When she entered she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch reading through a random scroll.

"Hey Sasuke!" Zaria exclaimed trying to get his attention. Sasuke looked up at her.

"What do you want? I thought you were training with Sarada" Sasuke responded.

"Come with me. We have something to show you" Zaria stated with a sly smirk. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Well if you come with me you'll find out now won't you" Zaria replied. Sasuke sighed figuring that was the answer she was going to give him. He placed the scroll gently on the table and stood up.

"This better be good" Sasuke said as he walked by Zaria.

"Oh trust me I promise you'll like it" Zaria stated as she followed Sasuke out of the house. Zaria escorted him to where she was training with Sarada. When they got there Sarada was kicking the dirt waiting for them. She looked up and saw her aunt and her Papa.

"Papa!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Sarada are you ready to show your Papa what I taught you?" Zaria questioned with a smirk knowing the answer. Sasuke looked at her confused. Why would he want to she what she's been teaching her?

"Yeah! Here it goes!" Sarada exclaimed as she weaved hand signs for the jutsu. That's when Sasuke realized what was going on. She was doing the Phoenix Tail jutsu. That was one of Itachi's specialties. He knew Itachi had taught it to Zaria before she was an academy student. Sarada performed the Phoenix Tail jutsu perfectly much to her fathers surprise. Sarada turned to look at her father who seemed shocked. Zaria giggled in reaction to the look on his face.  
"What do you think Papa? Was I just as good as Uncle?" Sarada questioned with a hopeful smile. Sasuke smirked and walked over to his daughter. He used his only hand to pat her on the head.

"You did good Sarada. I'm sure Uncle Itachi would be proud of you too" Sasuke stated. Sarada smiled wide and gave her Papa a hug. Sasuke returned the hug by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I told you your father would be proud of you Sarada" Zaria stated as she approached the two. Sarada pulled away from Sasuke and gave her aunt a hug.

"You're the best Aunt Zaria" Sarada stated she hugged her. Zaria smiled as she hugged her niece.

"I'm glad you think so sweetheart" Zaria responded with a soft smile. Later on the three of them returned home. At dinner time Zaria announced that she was leaving to go back to Kusaga tomorrow morning. Sarada was sad at the news. However Zaria promised her niece that she would visit often and that she would bring "Uncle Satoru" with her. Sarada gasped with excitement. She had only seen him once and that was when she graduated from the academy a few months ago. She wanted to see him again and hopefully spend more time with him.

Morning had come and Zaria had her bag packed. She kept the apartment she was staying for almost a year for when she visits in the future. It was almost bittersweet to leave Konoha. This place was her first home, but Kusaga was her real home. That's where her friends and her husband lives. Eventually she has to return to them.

"You definitely promise to come back right Aunt Zaria?" Sarada questioned. Zaria giggled and gave Sarada a reassuring smile.

"Of course darling and like I said I'll even bring Uncle Satoru with me" Zaria responded.

"You better. I haven't seen Uncle Satoru since graduation" Sarada stated.

"Yeah that's what happens when you're a member of the Anbu black ops, always busy" Zaria mumbled.

"We'll miss you Zaria. Make sure to come back soon" Sakura stated.

"Don't worry I will. Satoru's was assigned Security duty at the chunin exams this year so I should be back by then" Zaria stated. Sakura gave Zaria a hug.

"I hope you get home safely" Sakura whispered to her. Zaria returned the hug.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Zaria whispered back. Sakura then let go of Zaria and Zaria then gave Sarada a hug goodbye.  
"Keep up the training while I'm gone. If you do good I'll have your Uncle teach you some really cool lightning style jutsus that will make your father's look weak" Zaria teased.

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed annoyed with his cousin's statement. "She's only a genin. Don't go overboard" he then stated. Zaria let go of her niece whom went to stand next to her mother.

" You of all people should not be talking mister" Zaria teased.

"Hmph" Sasuke responded as he looked away from her. Both Sakura and Zaria laughed in response which earned a glare from him.

"I should be going now. Goodbye and I'll seen you guys soon I promise" Zaria stated as she turned to leave.

"We should probably go back inside now. It's time for lunch" Sakura stated. Sarada nodded and walked inside of the house. Sakura went to go in, until she noticed that Sasuke didn't move. He stood there and Watch Zaria leave.

"You okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, fine" Sasuke responded still looking off into the distance.

"She'll be back soon" Sakura stated assuming he was worried about Zaria.

"I know" Sasuke responded. Sasuke walked into the house before Sakura. She knew this was his way of saying he was going to miss Zaria. She knew he would never admit it though. They knew it was going to be weird not having her around. Eventually she would be back. She was family after all. Despite Sasuke's past family always stay together.


End file.
